Penny for Your Thoughts
by neverstopdreaming
Summary: Starts off like Bella’s first day in Twilight. But Bella has a secret that sets her apart from everyone, except for the mysterious Cullen’s. She’s human but she’s far from ordinary. What happens when Bella discovers their secret and they discover hers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is the new story i mentioned previously. I'm still not sure what i think of it. I wrote a few chapters and a friend told me it was good and that i should continue but i'm still a bit skeptical. So, i'm posting the first chapter and i'll base my continuation on whether or not it gets a good response or not. I know its a little different. Let me know if you like it by reviewing and let me know if i should continue! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But apparantly everone owns this same cliche disclaimer. =]**

Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

Unlike most people who viewed Hell as a burning pit of fire, I viewed Hell as an endless day of pointless learning. I hated high school. Although it would seem most kids did, my hate was a little bit different than theirs. Because unlike most kids, I wasn't really a kid. I was over a hundred years old and I didn't need to go to high school. I had lost count of the number of high schools I had gone to and graduated from. They couldn't teach me anything I didn't already know resulting in a dull and boring eternity of nothing.

Then there was the whole interacting with human's thing. I could hear everything their minds were thinking. I had lost count of the number of fantasies I've been forced to see about myself and the number of hateful or strange remarks I've heard. It was uncomfortable. Sometimes I could block out the voices but sometimes they managed to find their way in.

Also, it was difficult to sit here and pretend that we were normal when the scent of human blood set our throats on fire.

At the moment we were sitting at lunch, laughing and mimicking the human's cheerful behavior. Only one member of our group was having difficulty looking normal. Jasper, the newest member to our coven and the newest to our no human diet was currently having some unpleasant thoughts. There was a new girl at school today and although I had never seen her until this moment, I had noticed her in the minds of almost everyone in the school. She was a junior here, like me, and she was Chief Swan's daughter. Isabella Swan, although she preferred to be called Bella. She had pale skin, a heart shaped face, and chocolate brown eyes. Her dark brown hair fell from her face in waves. Her face was interesting and I couldn't help but notice the beauty in it.

When she walked in, the wind blew her scent in our direction. She was too far away for me to really notice, but Jasper was closer. He was currently imagining himself walking up to her and casually leaning in like he was going to whisper something in her ear. He imagined sinking his teeth into her flesh and drinking the warm, delicious blood.

At that moment, two things simultaneously happened at once. I kicked Jasper under the table and he looked up at me, embarrassed. The strange part was, the girl…Bella turned to look at Jasper at the exact moment he imagined killing her. Her face held a look of horror and disgust.

_What the hell? _She thought as I read her mind to interpret her reaction. Suddenly she turned her glare on me and her thoughts fell silent. Did she stop thinking? I didn't understand what was going on.

She turned to stare at all of us, the beautiful, unnatural Cullen's and to my surprise walked right over to us.

That's when it hit me. Her scent of her blood was the most delicious thing I had ever smelled in my entire life. It was powerful as it slammed into me, forcing me to hold my breath. Suddenly I could sympathize with Jasper. My eyes, black with thirst, were strained and my fists clenched around the wooden table. Chunks of wood crumbled to dust beneath by hands. I wanted to kill Bella. I felt the powerful need to walk straight up to her and kill her just so I could taste her sweet blood. Alice shot me warning glances as my future shifted into one where my thoughts came true.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked politely, "But could you seriously not do that?"

Her voice was sarcastic or harsh but instead shy, uncomfortable, and afraid.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all shot me glances, hoping my mind reading skills could interpret the remark. Alice was too busy searching the future to pay close attention to what was being said. I couldn't interpret it however, because for some reason, the girl's mind was blocked. It was during that instant of surprise that I suddenly realized I had not killed her yet. The surprise of everything actually distracted me from her scent and I was able to stop myself from attacking her.

"Do what?" I asked, seeking clarification. My voice sounded normal to the humans, but the rest of my family could hear the strain in it. Talking was difficult because it meant I had to breathe in her amazing scent.

"Think about killing me!" Her whispered voice was quiet so no humans near could hear, but there was fear behind it.

Everyone Froze. Time seemed to stand still as we registered the girl's words. She was obviously human. I could smell it and so could everyone else. But she…she knew we were vampires. And she somehow knew we were thinking about killing her. I couldn't read her mind, but somehow….it was almost like she could read ours.

I glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to our conversation. I took a deep breath so that I could speak. As I did, the girls scent filled my lungs and the vicious day dreams returned. Her dark eyes widened and her pale face paled a little more. She took three big steps back and smiled almost apologetically. It wasn't enough. My fists clenched even tighter and I started to rise from my seat. This wasn't normal. What was this girl doing to me? Why could I ignore the scent of every human here except her?

As I moved, the girl reacted quickly. She jumped and slid back behind Alice, on the opposite side of the table; almost like she knew my family was the only one who could protect her from me. Alice smiled up at her and then shot a worried glance toward me. Her blood obviously didn't affect anyone else this way.

"Edward!" Alice warned her voice too quiet and fast for even Bella to hear. "What's wrong with you?"

"Her blood," I mumbled back just as quiet and fast. "It's strong. I can't handle it. And she's human…but I can't read her mind. Look at her. It's almost like she can read ours!"

We all turned to stare at her and she smiled nervously. I closed my eyes and forgetting my family tried to focus on the other voices in the room. I couldn't handle the thoughts of anyone of my family because they could see Bella, which meant I could smell her through their thoughts. I managed to get away with it for a few minutes until Bella's voice interrupted the silence.

"Uh….yeah. I'm sorry. I am really really sorry. I didn't know that…well that this would bother you so much. I thought…that-that you didn't….well that human's didn't really bother you. I'm sorry," She rambled on apologetically. I could see that our stares were making her nervous. She looked so embarrassed and like being the center of attention pained her.

"I would leave, because I think that would be for the best. But I-I'm kind of afraid that he might follow me…" she trailed off at the end and we all understood the implications.

_We need to talk to her _Alice thought. _We need to find out why she can read minds and why her blood has such a powerful effect on you. _

I nodded.

"Okay. Bella is it?" Alice asked calmly, smiling at Bella to make her feel more comfortable. "How about we skip class? I think we all need to talk."

"I-I don't know. I don't want to get in trouble. It's my first day."

"Pretend you're sick or something," Emmett suggested. "You're almost as pale as us; I bet you could pull it off."

Bella hesitated. "Well…I guess. Alright."

_Edward,_ Alice thought _Bella can ride with me and Emmett and Rose. You and Jasper can ride together because you too are having the hardest time with this. We'll leave first. Give us a few minutes to get Bella away and then follow. We'll meet back at home. And don't worry I can see that this will work out._

I nodded and listened as she whispered the same plan to the rest of my family. I knew Bella couldn't hear us, but from her expression she was still following the conversation. She bit her lip nervously. It was weird. I could tell by the way she stood that she was really shy. Her approaching us was probably the most confident thing she has ever done and it was fueled by her surprise. I could tell that she felt extremely guilty for all this and that she was embarrassed about being the center of attention. I could tell she was upset, confused, a little scared. I could see all this but I couldn't confirm it using her thoughts.

"Okay, were going to leave now Bella. You'll ride with me, Emmett and Rosalie," Alice instructed, pointing to people as she said their names.

Bella nodded. "I am really sorry about this," She mumbled.

Alice shook her head. "It's okay. It seems we have a lot to learn about each other. It's good that this happened."

She sounded happy but I could tell from her thoughts that she was worried. The only problem was, so could Bella.

"You don't have to lie to me," she whispered. "In case you didn't notice, I _can_ hear your thoughts."

"Yeah, I noticed," she agreed. "But don't worry about it. We'll talk about all this later and we'll work things out."

Bella nodded weakly and then glanced quickly at me from the corner of her eye. As her hair moved, her scent hit me again and I tried as hard as I could not to glare at her. She could still sense my pain despite how hard I tried and she frowned. I felt bad that I was making her feel guilty. This really wasn't her fault. I almost wanted to reach over and comfort her. But my thoughts proved that, that would be an unwise decision.

I held my breath as Emmett, Rose, and Alice left. I counted three hundred seconds before signaling Jasper and standing up to leave. By the time I got to the parking lot, they were gone. I sighed in relief, breathing in the fresh air. To my surprise, I could still faintly taste her scent in the wind. It was mouthwatering and I felt a low growl escape my lips. Jasper appraised my condition with worry.

_Edward…_he warned me through his thoughts.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him. But was I really? No. I wasn't fine and I had a feeling this was going to be a very long talk.

**A/N: Well this is just the first chapter. If you guys like it, let me know. I have a few more that i can start posting if you do. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! So far I've gotten a positive response for this story, so I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter! I usually don't redo chapters in different points of view because it can get too repetitive sometimes, but this information was important. So, here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own Twilight last chapter, what makes you think I'd own it this chapter? That's right, I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 2

**Alice's POV**

I could hear the conversation perfectly but my thoughts weren't focused on their voices. Although I had no problem concentrating on multiple things at once, I tuned the voices out to make the visions more clear. I was desperately scanning the future for whatever surprises this girl may have brought with her. It was obvious that Edward was having a strong reaction to her and I was trying to determine if she was safe. The cafeteria surroundings dimmed and were replaced by the parking lot outside. Edward growled ferociously, his eyes black with thirst and devoid of rational thought. Bella gazed at him with fearful eyes and backed away slowly. Within seconds Edward lunged, his body a dangerous blur as it neared Bella's cowering form.

I cringed internally but the future shifted before anything happened. Bella was smiling, her happiness radiating off of her in waves. She stared at whatever was in front of her with adoration. The viewpoint circled around and I was looking at Edward mirroring Bella's look but with more intensity. I didn't understand what they were looking at and before I was able to examine the situation more clearly the vision changed again. I was looking at Bella but her skin was paler, her eyes blood-red. Then suddenly she was human again, but torn and broken. She was sitting alone in the dark, rocking back and forth, crying. The future was changing faster than it ever had before. Bella was dead, a vampire, human. She was happy, afraid, depressed.

Her future was too unpredictable so I tried searching Edward's instead. His was exactly the same way. One moment he was volatile and dangerous, murdering Bella. The next he was safe and calm. Then he was gone. For some reason, he had left forks. I didn't understand why the future couldn't stand still.

Admitting defeat I zoomed back into the conversation.

"Think about killing me!" Our stranger whispered.

My head snapped up toward her automatically while everyone else turned to Edward to see what he made of the situation. The girl looked frightened; her momentary confidence wavered as she finally understood the complications of what she had just done. It was Isabella Swan, the new girl.

"Bella," Edward whispered automatically, correcting me on the girl's name at a speed too fast for humans to hear.

It was a mistake, because now he would have to breathe. He glanced around casually and took a deep breath. His face froze in anger, his black eyes hardening and his body tense and rigid. I immediately searched the future and saw that Bella was dead again. Edward held hear lifeless body in his hands staring at what he had done with tortured eyes.

I could see Bella's horrified facial expression as he moved to get out of his seat. She reacted faster than I expected, sensing harm in the situation that would appear harmless to most. There was something odd about her but my visions weren't able to fill me in on the mystery. She darted behind me, almost as if she knew I could protect her. How odd. I smiled up at her, in order to ease her fears.

"Edward!" I warned at vampire speed as he imagined killing her in another way. "What's wrong with you?"

"Her blood," his strained voice mumbled back just as quiet and fast. "It's strong. I can't handle it. And she's human…but I can't read her mind. Look at her. It's almost like she can read ours!"

I turned to stare at the newcomer. Yes, that would make sense.

_Can you hear us? _I mentally asked her.

Bella gave a slight nod. Interesting. What could give a human such an extraordinary talent? Bell shrugged in response then blushed as she realized she had answered a thought instead of a question. I could see that she felt intrusive. I just smiled at her again to let her know it was okay before turning my thoughts back to the situation. I had to find a way to get Edward away from her. I wasn't sure how restrained he could be. He was thinking about killing her now, so the future looked okay. But he could make split second decision that I might not see in time.

A sudden thought occurred to me.

_Bella? _

Bella turned reflexively toward the sound of her voice.

_Can Edward refrain from hurting you for a few minutes?_

She glanced at him and tilted her head to the side, considering. She nodded.

_You sure?_

"He's cut off your voices and is listening to the thoughts of others instead; trying to distract himself. He doesn't want to hurt me and he's pretty sure he can stop himself as long as I don't get to close," she whispered as quiet as her human voice could. I heard her, as did the rest of us at the table; except for Edward who was distracted. I studied his tortured expression and felt a twinge of guilt.

Sensing my thoughts, Bella interrupted the awkward silence with a feeble apology.

"Uh….yeah. I'm sorry. I am really really sorry. I didn't know that…well that this would bother you so much. I thought…that-that you didn't….well that human's didn't really bother you. I'm sorry," She rambled on. "I would leave, because I think that would be for the best. But I- I'm kind of afraid that he might follow me…" she trailed off at the end and we all understood the implications.

Well, she was smart. Edward could handle himself better if he knew we could stop him. If she was alone, he might be too tempted. Bella shuddered.

_We need to talk to her _I told Edward. _We need to find out why she can read minds and why her blood has such a powerful effect on you. _

He glanced at her once and nodded.

"Okay, Bella," I said as calmly as I could, smiling to make her feel more comfortable. "How about we skip class? I think we all need to talk."

"I-I don't know. I don't want to get in trouble. It's my first day."

"Pretend you're sick or something," Emmett suggested. Then added in a teasing tone, "You're almost as pale as us; I bet you could pull it off."

Bella hesitated.

_Please Bella?_ I pleaded.

She looked at me for a moment and sighed. "Well…I guess. Alright."

Satisfied I turned toward Edward.

_Edward, Bella can ride with me and Emmett and Rose. You and Jasper can ride together because you too are having the hardest time with this. We'll leave first. Give us a few minutes to get Bella away and then follow. We'll meet back at home. And don't worry I can see that this will work out._

Edward nodded and I explained the plan to everyone else, purposely leaving the part about Jasper having trouble out. He hated it when I was overprotective and looking out for him. That's why I told Edward the plan through thoughts. All the details could be included.

"Okay, were going to leave now Bella. You'll ride with me, Emmett and Rosalie," I instructed, pointing to people as she said their names.

I guess I really didn't need to say anything but it seemed like a good idea to clarify things.

Bella nodded. "I am really sorry about this," She mumbled.

I shook my head. "It's okay. It seems we have a lot to learn about each other. It's good that this happened."

"You don't have to lie to me," Bella whispered. "In case you didn't notice, I _can_ hear your thoughts."

I paused. Oops. I had forgotten that part. I would have to be more careful.

"Yeah, I noticed," I agreed. "But don't worry about it. We'll talk about all this later and we'll work things out."

Bella nodded weakly and then glanced at Edward, who stiffened as her scent hit him. It only took him a minute to compose himself and I took that chance to hurry Bella out the door. Luckily, Emmett had driven his jeep to school today instead of driving with Edward like he usually did. We all settled into the jeep and within seconds were speeding down the road.

"Okay Bella," I said after a moment of silence. "Spill."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you like it. I got less reviews for the second chapter then the first, so sorry if I've disappointed you. After this, I have one more chapter written. It gets a little more interesting next chapter so bear with me if the story seems slow. I swear to make it more interesting. =] I'll try to update as soon as possible as long as I have time…that is if u guys like it =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

Never in a million years could I have predicted that this would have happened. Here it was, my first day of school and I had already managed to get myself involved with a group of…vampires! My first day was going great until I saw them. Sure, I had tripped over every surface possible and yeah, I had a few guys manage to hit on me. Oh, and I was constantly forced to embarrass myself in the front of classes. But, hey, that was normal. No big deal, I could handle it.

Then it came time for lunch. I was sort of dreading it because it was harder to shut out all the voices in my head. It's difficult to have the ability to read minds. Most people think it would be so cool. But it's not. I have a constant headache either because there are so many voices and they're really loud or because I'm concentrating too hard on not hearing them. Sometimes, I accidentally answer peoples thoughts and then I have to make up crazy excuses for how I know the things I know. You can't just forget the things you hear, so even when you don't want to know something you're forced with having the ability to know it. And when everyone at school thinks you're weird, it's not fun listening to their thoughts.

So, as I walked into lunch I just happened to catch a glimpse of the most beautiful group of people I had ever seen. They were strange and foreign but beautiful all the same. I didn't have time to dwell on it however because someone's thoughts broke into my mind. One of the pale kids at the table was imagining killing me! I cringed in horror as I witnessed his thoughts. He wanted to bite me! And drink my blood!

_What the hell?_

Suddenly I felt it. Some little tugging in the back of my mind. Someone was reading _my _mind. It had only happened to me once before when I ran across someone like me, but I knew what it felt like. I glanced around for my intruder and found him immediately.

_What the hell? _My thoughts echoed in the mind of the guy with reddish brown hair. I glared at him and then closed my mind off. His brow furrowed in frustration as he tried, once again, to read my thoughts. He was unsuccessful. Trying to determine what was with these kids, I tried listening to the thoughts of the others at the table.

_I should probably go hunting tonight_ The big, dark haired guy thought. _The human's are starting to get to me a little. A bear should do the trick. _

I tried not to gape at him. The humans were bothering him? A bear? It didn't make sense. I turned my attention to the model-like blond. She was angry, resenting something. She was looking at the humans and there was envy in her thoughts. Then she started having a sort of flash-back. She was remembering her death. Whoa. Wait. Her death?!? I watched horrorstruck as she was brutally attacked. Then the strangest thing happened. Her memory stopped there and when it started back again, she was alive…well sort of. She was listening to voices speaking about what she had become. A vampire. So that explained it. They were vampires. It seemed so bizarre. At first I thought it must be some kind of joke. But hey, I could read minds, so it was possible the other supernatural myths were true.

I stopped listening at once and took an involuntary step forward in curiosity. Then the kids with the reddish brown hair, the mind reader, started thinking about killing me too! His thoughts were intense but he tried to control them.

So, unlike most people who would have run away, I walked up to them and asked them to stop. I was curious. I mean, they were vampires! And one of them could read minds like me! I had questions.

Tense conversations, terrifying moments, and overwhelming thoughts followed.

And now, I was in a jeep with three vampires being interrogated. Great.

"Maybe she's in shock," Emmett whispered to Alice when I failed to answer her question. I glanced up to see them both looking at me. Rosalie was driving.

"What? No, I'm not. We'll…okay. Maybe a little. Sorry," I stuttered.

"Why would you be in shock?" Emmett teased.

"Hmm….let me think. I've just found out that vampires are real, that one of them can read mind's like me, and that he also really wants to bite me! Now I'm in car with three more vampires and I'm being interrogated," I replied sarcastically, "Why would I be in shock?"

Emmett laughed.

"It's alright Bella. You don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you," Alice promised.

"I know. But it's still a little unnerving. Why did Edward want to kill me so much? I know that you guys don't hunt humans and that sometimes it's difficult, especially for Jasper, but that was different wasn't it?"

"Whoa," Emmett laughed. "You got all that from our thoughts. Damn. Looks like Edward has some competition."

Alice shot him an angry look.

"Yes. It was different. I don't know why. It seems like your blood had a stronger effect on him. I've never heard of it before."

"I have," Emmett cut in. "It happened to me once. There was this girl that smelled so much better than everyone else. No offense Bella, but she smelled way better then you."

"What happened?" I asked when he didn't think about how the event ended.

"Well…I wasn't as controlled and…you don't understand how strong the scent was," Emmet rambled on, attempting to divert us away from the truth.

"You killed her," I said blankly, catching on.

He shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"Don't worry Bella. Edward's not going to kill you," Alice said, searching the future.

"That's just because he hasn't decided too yet," I said, anger and worry seeping into my voice.

"He's not going to kill you," She persisted.

"So what's with the mind-reading thing Bella?" Emmet asked trying to change the subject."I thought only vampires had strange abilities."

I shrugged. "I don't know. There are some humans with strange abilities too. They just keep it a secret like you do. They say we only use a small percentage of our brain and that's why things like that aren't possible. Some people just use more of their brains and that's why they have powers."

"Huh," Rosalie muttered. It was the first time I heard her speak and there was venom in her voice. "So, what, you don't have to be dead to get the special perks of being a vampire? Perfect. I suppose you're going to tell me your immortal now too?

"Rosalie," Emmett warned.

"No! I had to die! And I tried to be optimistic because I got to be strong and fast and immortal. And now this human comes along claiming supernatural abilities and she's still alive!"

Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped yelling.

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice apologized for Rosalie. "Rosalie still wishes she were human, and this is kind of hard on her too."

"It's okay. I understand," I told her. And I could. I could her thoughts and I could see how badly she wished to be like me. She would give up everything…even Emmett to be human again.

I was busy contemplating this when Alice's voice broke into my thoughts.

_Alright Bella, get ready to talk, _she warned as we pulled off onto a secluded road and turned into a driveway.

I sighed. What had I gotten myself into?

**A/N: I know it's kind of a repeat of the first two chapters. I'm sorry! I usually don't do repeat chapters from different point of views but I thought it was necessary. I hope you don't hate me for it!! Next chapter the repeats are over and it new and interesting information emerges..so you might want to stick around for the surprises. =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I know I just posted a chapter an hour ago but I figured I should go ahead and post this one since it's already done too. This would make the fourth chapter I've posted in three days! But that's only because I pre-wrote it before posting it. After this it will take a little while for updates. But it shouldn't be too long. On my other story I update every few days so no one is waiting in suspense for too long. =D Hope you like it and please let me know what you think. I have a lot of ideas for upcoming chapters but I don't want to waste my time writing them if it's not going to turn out. So let me know your opinion please. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own the books, and the DVD, and a fanfiction account where I'm posting stories about it. Isn't that enough? **

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

I could smell her. She hadn't even gotten out of the car yet and her scent was still strong enough to make me growl in thirst. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

_No Edward!_ I screamed at myself _you're better than this! _

I drove too quickly and caught up to them too fast and now I was forced to stare as the delicious, fragile human got out of the car not even ten feet away from me. She was testing my self control and she was winning.

A low growl escaped my lips once more as I inhaled her precious scent. It was amazingly mouthwatering and I would have done anything to taste just one drop of her sweet blood. But I couldn't dare let the frenzy begin. This girl had done nothing to me and despite my thirst I did not want to end her life.

She slid out of the car easily but as she stood up her foot caught a small twig near the door and she flew forward. She looked so fragile and afraid that I felt the sudden need to protect her. Reacting instinctively I shot out and caught her before she hit the ground.

_Mistake. Big mistake. _

It was almost too much. To have her there in my hands where I could instantly crush the life out of her and begin drinking her blood was almost unbearable. Her scent was overwhelming. I stopped breathing but I could still taste it on my tongue.

During the two seconds it took her to register that I had caught her a million thoughts flew through my head. I told myself that I was stronger, that I didn't want to kill her. I tried to focus on her beauty. Her dark hair flowed down her back in waves in a powerful contrast to her pale, translucent skin. In fact, she was so pale she could almost pass as a vampire. Her chocolate brown eyes were deep as they gazed into mine. I saw her fear but I couldn't help it. I leaned in toward her throat and suddenly found myself on the ground fifteen feet away.

I looked up, confused. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were staring at Bella with shock on their face. They hadn't touched me. They hadn't thrown me away from Bella. Yet, I felt something, almost like a magnetic force repelling me. And it hurt. Something threw me fifteen feet backwards and I hit a tree. I stood up swiftly, ignoring the momentary pain, and looked toward them for answers. I kept my distance so that I wouldn't endanger Bella anymore. I was grateful I didn't hurt her, but I was also very confused.

"What happened?" I asked.

There was a momentary pause as everyone continued to stare at Bella.

"Well bro," Emmett said, "It looks like Bella here is a little stronger than we thought."

He was staring at Bella, almost in awe but he was also grinning.

I stared at Bella. The soft, delicate, fragile human.

"She threw me?" I asked in disbelief, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah," Emmet laughed, "But not with her hands. Edward, she threw you with her freaking mind."

"Well," Alice continued, "It would seem that Bella neglected to inform us of her telekinetic abilities."

Everyone turned to stare toward her and she blushed. She kind of turned into herself. Her head bowed down and she folded her arms in front of her.

"S-sorry," she apologized. She wasn't looking at me, but I could tell that I was the object of her apology.

_Its okay,_ I thought, hoping she was listening. I would have said it out loud but I wasn't going to risk breathing. _I'm glad I didn't hurt you. _

She glanced up at me and for a moment her mind was open.

_Thanks_ she whispered mentaly and then she was gone.

I tried to get past whatever barrier she put up but was unsuccessful. Damn, she was strong. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella smile at my thought.

"So, any other superpower you've forgotten to tell us about?" Emmett asked jokingly. "I wouldn't want to piss you off and find out that you can start fires with your mind or anything.

Bella shook her head shyly.

"Good. Okay. Well let's get inside and talk. Carlisle will want to hear about this," Alice interrupted.

Bella nodded and once more glanced at me. I smiled at her, something that seemed to make most humans more comfortable. She paused for a second, looking befuddled and then quickly regained her composure.

"Carlisle? Esme?" Alice said in a normal speaking tone as we entered the house.

Both of them walked into the room, looking a little puzzled at Bella's appearance.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked as he stared at Bella, "What's going on?"

"This is Bella Swan," Alice introduced, "And we all need to talk."

Carlisle didn't push for more information. He looked at Bella one last time, nodded, and then walked into the dining room. Everyone else followed in silence, leaving me behind.

_Well _I thought to myself, _this should be….interesting. _

Holding my breath, I walked into the room, hoping that this conversation would be one step closer to interpreting the mystery Bella presented.

**A/N: I know it's a strange twist. But is it a good one or a bad one? Let me know and please review!! And sorry it's a little short. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews!! Sorry I interrupted my every day updates. I'm kind of busy this weekend, but if I get enough time I might be able to post something Sunday. I'm not sure yet. This chapter is a little longer so I hope it makes up for the short one last chapter. Oh, and please check out my other story, All is Fair in Love and war. It can be found on my profile. I'm also writing a story with liverulifecrazy called If love Could Kill Oh Wait it can. You can find it at ****.net/~livelovelaugh052****. I would love it if you guys would please check them out also and review!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own a computer which enables me to update faster. Thank god for computers! =D**

Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Was it normal to be embarrassed about defending yourself? I didn't really think it was, but what about me was normal? I was extremely mortified that I had flung Edward fifteen feet away from me. I had actually hurt him and he hit a tree! It wasn't my fault, not really. I mean, he was going to bite me! What was I supposed to do? I waited as long as I could, hoping he could restrain himself. But when he leaned in toward my throat, that was it. Bye Bye Edward. I was just defending myself. He was a vampire, it's not like I could have actually fought him off and his family didn't react fast enough.

After it happened, everyone stared at me in shock. They knew I could read minds, but I guess I forgot to mention that I was also telekinetic. Oops. Another complication added to my already lengthy list.

I was also really confused. Why was Edward holding me anyway? I got out of the car, almost fell and then suddenly I was in Edward's cold steel arms. He stared at me for a moment, almost like he was worried I was hurt. Then his eyes seemed to darken and his thoughts took on a dangerous edge. He didn't realize it, but I was able to follow his thoughts. He didn't want to hurt me. And…he actually thought I was pretty. That was the strangest part. Was Edward starting to like me or something? Was that why he reached out to break my fall? Or maybe he was just really thirsty and he lunged at me with the intentions of killing me. Maybe the reason I was beautiful to him was because I smelled so appealing. That was probably it. I wasn't entirely sure but for the time being, I guess it didn't really matter.

The funny thing was, I actually thought I might like Edward. When he smiled at me earlier, I think I forgot to breathe. His crooked smile lit up his pale face and I could have sworn his dark eyes lightened a little. He was beautiful, and god was I glad he couldn't read my mind. It would have only added to my embarrassment. Besides, we had the whole mind-reading thing in common. It would make things interesting. But we were kind of off to a bad start. He wanted to kill me and I just flung him into a tree. Perfect.

We were greeted with two more vampires at the door. They could smell me too and were confused as to why there was a human in their home. Alice told them we needed to talk and to my surprise, they listened. No questions asked. They trusted her. So I followed them willingly into the dining room, which I thought was kind of strange since they didn't eat.

"Alright," Carlisle began after we were all seated, "What's this about?"

He glanced at me again and I was surprised by the calmness of his thoughts. He didn't form any opinions about me, he was just curious and a little worried.

"Well, Bella here is a superhero!" Emmet exclaimed, grinning.

Carlisle and Esme frowned in confusion. They both stared at me intently.

"A superhero?" Esme asked in disbelief.

"I'm not—" I protested but Alice cut in and saved me.

"Bella's not a superhero Carlisle, but she is…different. It would seem that she has a few extra talents, much like we do. She can read minds, and she's telekinetic."

Carlisle and Esme turned to stare at me once again, this time with appraising looks.

"And how did you realize this Alice?" Carlisle asked. "It's not just something that works its way into a normal conversation."

I could tell by his thoughts that he was perplexed by the news. He was honestly curious at how that could possibly be true. He wanted to ask me about it but decided this wasn't the best time. Not an ounce of suspicion clouded his tone. He believed Alice.

"Uh…well, Bella kind of overheard Jasper's thoughts of wanting to kill her and it freaked her out a little, I guess. So she confronted us," Alice explained.

Esme and Carlisle turned to give Jasper disapproving looks.

"Sorry," He muttered under his breath.

"And the telekinesis?" Esme asked.

"Well, it would seem that Edward has a strong reaction to Bella's blood. He has difficulties restraining himself around her. Emmett said it happened to him once. Anyway, he sort of attacked her earlier and she flung him into a tree."

I blushed and let my head fall in my hands, not missing the surprised looks they gave me. After they were gazing at me in shock, both Carlisle and Esme turned to glare at Edward. There was a mixture of anger, embarrassment, disappointment, and worry in their thoughts.

"Well, this is interesting," Carlisle said.

"Bella has another power," Edward's soft, velvet voice cut in.

"What?" Alice asked surprise, turning to gaze suspiciously at me.

"I can't read her mind," He stated. "Well, I could at one point and then suddenly, it's like she blocked me."

"Bella?" Alice asked, seeking clarification.

"Well, yeah, I can also shield my mind from people. That's one of the reasons I walked up to you guys. I felt Edward reading my mind and I shut him off, but I was curious. I've only met one other person who could read minds. Of course, he was alive."

Emmet chuckled and Rosalie shot him a dark look.

"Hmm," Carlisle muttered, "So what exactly is the big problem here?"

"Well, Edward's future keeps shifting, and one of the possibilities is that he murders Bella," Alice clarified. "Bella can take care of herself to some extent, but if he were to catch her off guard…"

"Yes, well that is a problem," Carlisle admitted. "Well, Alice you'll just have to keep an eye on the future. Edward will have to attempt to restrain himself, and Bella will have to keep her guard up. We can handle this."

"There's another problem," Rosalie sneered. "_Bella_ knows were vampires. What if she decides to tell?"

"I-I would never tell anyone about you guys," I promised. "I swear."

"Yeah, like were just supposed to believe that," Rosalie snapped.

"It's okay," Alice said, "Bella won't say anything. I can see that."

Rosalie gave me a death stare and the words _If looks could kill_ floated through my mind. I shuddered. To my surprise, Edward noticed. He started thinking about me but caught me looking at him and stopped. He was suddenly preoccupied with listening to the thoughts of everyone else. It hurt my head to listen to him. It was like hearing things twice. I heard someone say something and then it immediately echoed in Edward's mind. I cringed and shut him out. I frowned and looked away. He smiled, knowing that he beat me.

"Well Bella, It was a pleasure to meet you," Esme said. "You're welcome here any time…as long as things are well." It was obvious she was referring to Edward.

"Thank you, it was nice to meet all of you too," I responded politely.

"Now I hope we haven't scared you too much Bella," Emmett teased.

I shrugged. "No," I lied.

"We'll make sure to keep an eye on you Bella," Carlisle told me, sensing my fear. "No need to worry too much. All that we ask is that you keep our secret. Were sure you would ask the same of us."

I nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, now that that's settled," Alice said, standing up. "I'm sure Bella would like to leave seeing as we all need to…hunt." She said the last word reluctantly, almost as if she was afraid of scaring me.

"Yes, please." I stood up also, conscious of Edward's immediate stiffening next to me.

He had stopped diverting his thoughts away from me and instead focused on keeping his thirst at bay.

I took a step forward slowly, and Edward bolted.

"Oh," I gasped in surprise. Edward was _fast_. The second his thoughts turned toward my death he ran. He was a blur; so fast I barley seen him move. One second he was sitting at the table, rigid and the next he was gone.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's quite all right Bella. It's not your fault," Carlisle said, but his thoughts were concerned.

"Let's go Bella." Alice commanded softly.

I nodded and followed her out the door; glad to leave the chaos behind, but a little disappointed at leaving Edward. I desperately wanted to talk to him. I was curious. How did he handle the mind-reading so well? Why were his thoughts centering around me? As Alice drove me home, I was in a daze, contemplating these very thoughts.

_Wow_ I thought to myself. _This is going to be a very long year. _

**A/N: So did you like it??? Please review and let me know!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews!! Here's a new chapter. I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible but please don't hate me if I don't. I usually feel so inspired after reading everyone's reviews that I feel obligated to write another chapter and update as quickly as possible even when I'm busy. But I think this week I'll be a little too busy to update frequently. Sorry! But I'll try. So read this chapter and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

I closed my eyes. Bella's pale heart shaped face loomed in my thoughts. A bright red blush covered her cheeks and her chocolate brown eyes were shy and distant. She was beautiful and I felt like I could stare at her precious face all day long. I snapped my eyes back open. What was wrong with me? Why did the face of this _human _keep appearing in my mind? Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

The wind howled softly and for a moment I was reminded of Bella's scent; the amazing, mouthwatering, smell of her sweet blood and my throat burned just remembering. She wasn't here, but for a moment, remembering how the wind swept through her hair, sending her scent toward me, I could have sworn that she was. I clenched my mouth shut to silence the emerging growl.

Everything reminded me of her. Her blush, her laugh, her shyness, her clumsiness. I could see it all represented in the nature around me. I just didn't understand why. I had only known this girl for a few hours, and yet I already felt such a strong pull toward her. I didn't quite understand why. There was just something about her that was different.

Her face wasn't just beautiful like all the other girls I had met, it was interesting. She didn't crave the spotlight but instead she dreaded it. She was clumsy and she blushed and apologized more than anyone I had ever met. I could tell by her approach that she was brave. And she could read minds, just like me. That common…ability only made her that much more intriguing to me. She was the only person I had ever met who could read my mind, besides Aro. And she was human! Yet, I couldn't read her thoughts at all and it was killing me just as much as her scent. I would have given anything to reach into her mind and discover what she was thinking. What did she like? What did she think of all us?

She had handled everything so well and it amazed me. Most people would have broken down with the news Bella received. But she didn't go into shock, she handled it like it was no big deal. She felt so guilty and tried so hard to help, when I was the one who was trying to kill her! I chuckled at the thought. It was ironic. She had proven to me that she could take care of herself, what with the telekinetic and mind reading abilities but she still seemed so fragile that I felt a powerful need to protect her. I had never felt this way about anyone before. There was just something about her.

I closed my eyes and began to daydream about apologizing to Bella and clearing the peace between us when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I sighed and pulled it out.

"Edward?" Alice's high pitched, frantic voice shattered my calm.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked, worried.

"What were you just thinking about?"

If I was human, I swear I would have just blushed in embarrassment. There was no way I was telling Alice that I was daydreaming about Bella!

"Hunting," I lied smoothly, "Why?"

"Hunting humans?" She pried, her voice drenched with panic.

"What? No! Why would you even ask that?" I wondered, confused.

"Because the futures shifted again, and you just killed Bella."

I froze. I wasn't thinking about killing her! I didn't want to kill her! What the hell happened?

"W-what?" I choked out.

"You went over to her house to see her and you just snapped," Alice continued. "Edward, you weren't going to go over there were you?"

"I-I…I was just going to apologize," I stuttered, horrorstruck. "I wasn't going to kill her!"

Alice sighed.

"Edward, I think it's just best if you stay away from Bella for a while," She advised. "It's obvious that you won't be able to control yourself around her. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Neither do I," I admitted slowly.

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard to stay away from her should it? It's not like you have any other reason to see her."

_If only you knew _I thought to myself, thinking about how badly I wanted to just speak to her.

"Yeah," I agreed absentmindedly, "Right."

Alice was silent for a moment.

"Well, it looks like you don't kill her after all," Alice sighed in relief and then added, "Edward, I think you should come home. Bella is gone and we need to talk,"

"Yeah. Sure," I said. "I just hunted so I guess I have no reason not to come home."

"Good. See you soon," Alice whispered, before hanging up.

I closed my phone and shoved it angrily into my pocket. Apparently I couldn't even think about Bella without endangering her life! Perfect. The only girl I actually wanted to talk to I wasn't allowed to get within twenty feet of.

I sighed and then leaped from the tree where I was perched with ease. I ran home at full speed, attempting to block Bella from my mind. It wasn't going to well.

When I entered the house, my whole family was sitting in the living room, gazing at me with looks of pity. Their thoughts screamed at me.

Alice: _Edward you're not going to do anything. It's okay. _

Carlisle:_ We'll work this out son. I promise. _

Rosalie_: It would have been better if that stupid human had never come into our lives. _

Emmet_: Dude! You got beat by a freaking girl!_

Esme:_ I'm sorry you have to go through this Edward_

Jasper was the only one who wasn't sending thoughts toward me. But he was looking at me curiously. He was staring at me, still as a statue, with his head tilted to the side. I didn't understand what would make him look that way. Then it hit me. He was sensing my emotions, and before I was bombarded with all the thoughts I was feeling confusion, anger, and….a slight adoration for Bella. Could it be that Jasper sensed my possible feelings?

_No! _I hoped silently to myself.

Jasper smirked, sensing my hope and my greatest worries were confirmed. I looked at him pleadingly, begging him with both my emotions and my eyes not to say anything. He smiled and gave a slight nod.

_Don't worry Edward. You're secret's safe with me. _

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and let me know. Oh, and if you're interested I have another story on my page called A Penny for Your Thoughts and a story I'm co-authoring with liveurlifecrazy called If Love could Kill Oh Wait It can. You can find it at ****.net/~livelovelaugh052**** Please check those out and review also! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! It will probably be a while before I update so I tried to make this one a little longer. Review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update as soon as i'm able too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I woke up too early the next morning with anticipation plaguing my thoughts. I was dreading the day at school, afraid of the surprises it may bring, but I was also excited because was looking forward to seeing the Cullen's. They were so intriguing and almost fun to be around; well if it wasn't for the wanting to kill me and being vampire's thing.

I was in such a rush that I was ready in less ten thirty minutes, shower included. I walked into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair trying to find some way to occupy my time. I poured a glass of ice water and tried to sip it slowly. Butterflies danced uncomfortably in my stomach and I was extremely jittery. I drummed my fingers quickly against the table and glanced up at the clock. I still had thirty minutes before I could even consider leaving.

I stared at the clock. I could have sworn that a few minutes had gone by but the hand on the clock had only moved a few inches. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. My clock was making no such noise but I could hear that sound in my head as I watched the little red hand begin to move slower and slower. It was seven-twenty. I closed my eyes, counted to a hundred and looked up at the clock. Seven-nineteen. What? No way in hell! I just looked at that stupid thing and it was later then that! I stared at it and watched the clock again. Sure enough the hand would move forward a little and then back. Damn clock.

"Everything okay Bells?" My dad, Charlie, asked as he walked into the kitchen interrupting my panic attack.

His racing thoughts were only adding to my stress. I shut my mind off, closing off his voice before I turned around. It wasn't that difficult. It was only one voice and I had a lot of practice tuning it out.

"Yeah," I lied, nervousness causing my voice to sound a little off. "I'm fine…just up a little too early."

"Hmm," He muttered with slight interest. "So…how was your first day of school yesterday? You stayed in your room all night so I didn't get a chance to ask."

I purposely avoided Charlie yesterday. Although he was never one for questions, I knew he would ask me about my first day and I wasn't sure if I could lie convincingly enough. I knew he was worried about how I would adjust and I didn't want to alert him to my problems.

I put on a fake smile and allowed an unnecessary amount of enthusiasm to leak into my voice. "It was great!"

He nodded and smiled. "I told you, you would like it. Forks is great Bells. It's a small town and everyone's pretty friendly. So you make any new friends?"

I locked the smile in face attempting to shut out the memory of my new friends/vampires/ and possibly murderer.

"Uh…yeah. Mike Newton, Angela Weber, and the Cullen's," I truthfully responded while allowing myself to leave out the unnecessary details.

"Good people," he commented while looking at his watch. "Well, Bells I've got to go. There was some kind of animal attack and I've got to go down to the station a little early today."

Charlie was the chief of police in Forks. There was never anything too big going on but when there was Charlie was the person that had to be consulted

"Animal attack?" I asked out of curiosity. "Does that happen a lot?"

"No. Occasionally an animal gets hit by a car or is killed by another animal but this was different. We haven't seen anything like this in a while."

"Oh," I muttered. I still didn't see what was so important about an animal attack.

My dad smiled at me and started walking toward teh door. "Bye,"

"Bye Dad."

As he started to walk away I relaxed the death grip I held on my mind and some of his thoughts seeped through.

_….drained of all its blood. Bill found it in the woods an hour ago; spent ten minutes talking about vampires. Crazy guy. Probably just some sick kids. _

I gasped and spit my water out in a comical imitation of spit gags in most cliché sitcoms. As I jumped I simultaneously knocked my glass on the table. It rolled, spilling its contents before crashing to the floor just as my chair was slipping from beneath me. When I jumped I had leaned back and I know found myself lying on the floor in a puddle of water with a bruise on my head.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Bella," My dad sighed. His voice wasn't at all surprised as he shook his head at the sight in front of him.

"I'm okay." I smiled reassuringly and got up.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Catch me next time?" I suggested teasingly trying to hide the suprise in my voice over what i just heard. The Cullen's were hunting animals _here!_ I thought they left so they didn't raise suspicons or something. I would have to ask them that when i got chance.

Charlie chuckled and still shaking his head, walked out the door. I sighed and changed my clothes. By then it was time for me to head to school. Finally! I grabbed my bag off the counter and raced to my truck, anxious to get to school.

As I pulled into the parking lot, my eyes immediately begin scanning the crowds of people, searching for the smallest sign of the Cullen's. I looked for the shiny Volvo and the huge jeep. My brow furrowed in frustration as I failed to find them. I started to get out of my car.

_Bella_ A voice said. I jumped and lost my balance for the second time this morning. I fell and hit my arm against the hard pavement. Ouch. Usually my name in someone's thoughts wouldn't have startled me so much. But this time was different. It was odd because my name was being thought but in a way that sounded like it was addressing me. Like someone calling out to me, just mentally. I got up slowly, and brushed myself off.

Still startled, I looked up and my eyes met with a pair of liquid amber eyes. The golden tones were amazing and so different from the black eyes I had previously seen. It was Edward. I smiled tentatively but my heart leaped in both surprise and joy. He was standing a safe distance away and I could see conflict in his eyes. Hmmm. Maybe he wanted to catch me this time to but decided against it?

"What do you want Edward?" I asked the thin air around me, knowing he could hear. My voice held only slight curiosity. I had managed to mask every other emotion.

He continued to stare at me for a moment and then turned swiftly away.

_It doesn't matter_ his mind whispered although I could tell that this time he was only thinking to himself.

"Okay," I muttered to myself and reached for my bag.

"You know if you're that lonely you can always talk to me," A voice teased from behind me. I turned around to see Mike Newton staring at me with a smile.

_God, she's beautiful. _

I smiled uncomfortably at him. This is one of the reasons I would rather not hear peoples thoughts.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Well, I just assumed you were lonely considering you've been over here talking to yourself."

_Wait…maybe I shouldn't have said that. Would it freak her out to know I've been watching here all morning? Oh…yeah and yesterday. _

Yes, Mike, it would. Great. Now the Newton kid was stalking me. Just what I needed.

"Uh…I was just thinking aloud I guess," I lied feebly.

_I'd love to hear what she's thinking. I can't stop thinking about her and the way she's looking at me I bet the feelings mutual. _

Oh god, this was just getting better. I wasn't staring at him out of interest but disgust. Apparently mike didn't see that and he smiled flirtatiously.

"Uh…Mike, I really have to get to class now. So I guess I'll see you later," I said trying to get rid of him.

"What class? I could always walk you there," he suggested hopefully.

_Maybe I could put my arm around her or hold her hand or something. She probably wouldn't care. _

"Uh…." I stuttered wanting to deny the offer but unsure of how to do it politely.

"Bella?" A new, high pitched voice, called.

"Alice!" I turned around in relief.

_Edward told me to save you from Newton. Need help? _

I nodded subtly.

"Bella, you were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago!" She scolded with a smile.

"Sorry," I apologized, starting to walk toward her. I glanced over my shoulder at mike. "Thanks for the offer, but I've got to go."

_Damn Cullen's, _Mike sneered in his mind while waving to me.

I waited until we were a little ways away before speaking.

"Thanks Alice. But how did Edward know I needed help?"

I didn't ask the question I really wanted to ask. Why did Edward want to help me?

Alice looked away uncertainly.

"Well…he was kind of watching you. But not in a creepy stalker way or anything Bella! He's just testing his strength. He's trying to see if he can be near you without the future shifting toward your death. And he really wants to apologize to you in person, but he's not sure if he can. He saw you were uncomfortable and heard Newton's thoughts and sent me to help," Alice explained.

"Oh. Yeah, Its okay. Thank him for me when you see him," I muttered, distracted.

Was that all it was? Edward was trying to test his self control? Earlier I thought he might have liked me. The way he looked at me and the whole thing with Mike. I guess I was wrong. In truth, I was also a little disappointed.

**A/N: So did you like it? Review and let me know please! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while for the update! Thank you for all the reviews! I always smile every time I get a new review! So thanks you guys! Some people were asking for longer chapters and I've been trying to make them a little longer than usual. Hope you guys like it! Review and let me know please!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

"Let me see your schedule Bella," Alice demanded suddenly, shooting her hand and stopping me from walking forward. She wore a puzzled expression on her face.

Surprised, I tried to pry into her thoughts but it seemed like she was purposely trying to keep me out. I could hear her, but she was translating something into some foreign language in her mind.

She stared at me expectantly and when I didn't comply she reached over swiftly and pulled the schedule out of my hands before I even realized she was moving. Her eyes scanned over the classes with worry.

"Bella, how strongly are you opposed to missing your first class?"

"Pretty strongly," I admitted giving her a suspicious look. "Why?"

She stared off into space blankly for a moment and then stared at me.

She smiled. "No reason. I just thought we could spend some girl time together. Do you want to go shopping?"

"No."

"Hmm…" She smiled. "Are you sure? It'll be fun!"

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Alice, are you serious? I _have_ to go to class! I _am_ going to class!"

She closed her eyes for a second. "I see that."

"And…?" I prompted.

"And what?" she asked innocently.

"Alice! What's wrong with me going to my first hour class?"

"Edward's in it," She stated, watching my expression.

I tried to keep my facial features composed but my acting skills failed me. My face slipped into a slight frown and my eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh," I whispered faintly "A-and is that bad?"

Alice measured my expression carefully trying to decide if I could handle it.

"I don't know yet," she admitted. "It doesn't look like he's going to hurt you but his thoughts are unstable. I just didn't want to risk it."

"It's okay Alice. I'll keep my guard up. I _can_ protect myself remember?" I reminded her, hoping I was right.

Alice considered this for a moment. "I don't know…but I guess we can give it a try. And if it looks like anything will happen I can be there in a heartbeat," she promised.

I nodded, trying to prepare myself for the possible dangers lying ahead. Alice walked me to my class, methodically searching the future every few seconds. When we reached my door she smiled apologetically and surprised me by hugging me goodbye.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," I mumbled under my breath. "I might need it."

I walked into the classroom, surprised to find that it was almost full. My face burned as numerous sets of eyes turned to gaze at me; their faces full of interest and curiosity.

I heard his voice before I actually _heard _it.

_Damn she's hot. Glad she's in this class. It'll give me a chance to get closer to her. _

I cringed, bracing myself for the words I knew I would hear in the next few seconds.

"Hey, Bella!" Mikes overly anxious voice fulfilled my predictions. I sighed and turned toward my stalker trying to look friendly. _Of course_ he was in my class.

"Hi Mike."

His face lit up in a smile. "I can't believe you're in this class! This will be a great year!" "Yeah. Great," I agreed sarcastically. He was too excited to notice.

"So…do you wanna sit with me today?" he asked eagerly.

"Uh…well…" I mumbled pathetically.

"Isn't your table full Newton?" A soft velvet voice saved me from the dreaded fate of accepting Newton's invitation.

I turned around grateful and surprised to see Edward's amber eyes staring back at me.

"Not that it's any of your business _Cullen,_" Mike said arrogantly, glaring at Edward, "but I'm sure I could speak to Mr. Banner. After all, Bella is the new student and I' m the only person she knows. I'm sure I would make her feel more comfortable."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, fighting back laughter. Yeah right.

"Well I'm sorry Newton, but it would appear that Mr. Banner already has Bella's seat picked out," Edward informed Mike with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

I tilted my head, considering the source of his information and turned my thoughts to Mr. Banner, who was indeed thinking about where to seat me. Right now he was set on putting me right next to Edward. I sighed internally at the thought.

"Mrs. Swan?" Mr. Banner asked, noticing me for the first time.

I nodded and walked forward, unfortunately tripping on Mike's bag in the process. To my horror, Mike had better reflexes then I could have hoped. He caught me and I fell into his arms. I didn't need to open my eyes to see the grin on his face. His mind was full of uncomfortable thoughts about how lucky he was to have me this close. My face flushed red with embarrassment as I pulled myself up.

"Careful there Bella. Not that I don't mind catching you, but there may be a time when I'm not around to save you," he teased, attempting to flirt but failing miserably at it.

I gritted my teeth to bit back the sarcastic remark that was building in my mind and smiled angelically.

"Thank you Mike," I said politely.

"Well Ms. Swan, the only seat available is next to Mr. Cullen. Will that be a problem?" Mr. Banner asked, ignoring my fall completely.

I turned to glance at Edward, directing the question meant for me toward him. He nodded his head to let me know it was okay and I turned toward Mr. Banner.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Alright then, please be seated."

Ignoring Mike's glares, I walked toward Edward, careful to pay attention to where I was going.

"I'm sorry about this," I whispered.

He gritted his teeth and held his breath for a moment as I sat next to him but his thoughts were relatively calm. H nodded his head.

_It's okay. I'll be fine…you'll be fine_

I started to whisper something but decided against it. I had a better idea. I released the shield on my mind and Edward looked toward me instantly. It was almost like he was prying into my mind and was surprised to find it suddenly open. Interesting. He was _still_ trying to get into my mind. He must really want to know what I'm thinking.

_I figured it would be easier to talk this way _I informed him, _but I don't like people hearing my thoughts so enjoy it while it lasts._

From the corner of my eye I saw him smile. His posture was still rigid and he wasn't breathing but I could tell his thoughts had relaxed because of the humor that had slipped into them.

_What? Not even me? _He asked with false surprise.

_Especially not you!_

I didn't want Edward to hear my thoughts about him! 

_Interesting, _he mumbled.

_What?_ I asked, suddenly afraid that he heard me.

_You subconsciously shut off your mind when you're not talking to me. It's like your disappear for a second. _He frowned.

I sighed in relief. I hadn't realized I was doing that but I was glad.

"Okay class," Mr. Banner interrupted. "We have a new student today. Bella, would you please come up to the class and tell us a little about yourself?"

Butterflies raced through my stomach, my heart beat quickened and my face turned three shades of red. I hated when teachers made you do that! I was too shy and clumsy for introductions. Edward gazed at me concerned.

_Are you okay_?

I shook my head.

"Mrs. Swan?" Mr. Banner repeated.

"Uh…do I have to?"

"Yes, Mrs. Swan," He sighed, annoyed.

I fumbled nervously with my words, trying to come up with some plausible excuse. "But…but…you see. I can't," I paused, the words forming in my mind. I rushed them out before I could think about how pathetic they were. "Because I'm really clumsy and there's so many people that I might trip on a bag and hit my head and then I'll bleed all over the floor and you'll have to clean it up and I'll have to go the emergency room because of my concussion and then I'll have to miss school and…and…" I turned around to see that the whole class was gaping at me, trying to hold back laughter.

"…and it would probably just be better if I stayed seated," I finished quietly.

Mr. Banner closed his eyes and sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"Well it seems as if we've learned enough about you Bella. You're obviously painfully shy, dangerously clumsy, and unusually inventive. Now while those qualities may suit your daily life just fine, I would like it if you would refrain from portraying them in my class. I don't have time to make you come up here today but tomorrow you will risk your life to come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself. Is that understood?"

I bowed my head in shame and embarrassment. "Yes, Mr. Banner."

Edward turned toward me; a quizzical expression accompanied the smile on his face.

"What?" I whispered, too embarrassed to make a conscious effort not to speak aloud. I looked around nervously when I realized I hadn't thought the words but said them instead.

_Nothing_ He laughed mentally. _I just don't understand you at all. _

I considered those words, a little confused.

_Is that bad_

He smiled slightly.

_N o. Just…annoying._

I frowned.

_I'm sorry if I annoy you. _

To my surprise, Edward chuckled softly under his breath.

_I'm fighting the urge to kill you and you're apologizing for keeping your thoughts private?_

I shrugged, knowing he would notice despite the fact that he was looking at me.

_So I don't annoy you?_

Edward turned to stare at me; his golden eyes gazing into mine. Instead of thinking whatever he wanted to say he risked physical discomfort to speak aloud.

"No," His velvet voice whispered. "You intrigue me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know my updates aren't as frequent anymore. I'm sorry! It's the end of school year and I have exams and a lot of homework. I've been pretty busy. Because of this, I decided to give you two shorter chapters instead of one long one. That way I can go ahead and post a chapter now and another one in a couple of days instead of one long one in another week. So let me know what you think and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I ask Stephenie Meyer for the rights to Twilight one more time, she might get a restraining order. Jk =]**

Chapter 8

**Edwards POV**

"No," I admitted honestly, my voice barley a whisper as I tried to quench the fire burning in my throat, "You intrigue me."

Bella blushed and nervously diverted her eyes. Her eyes held a look of curiosity mixed with embarrassment and confusion but I couldn't confirm the emotions in her thoughts because it had, once again, fallen silent.

I continued to stare at her for a moment, trying to unearth her secrets but was unsuccessful. Bella noticed my gaze and her eyes flickered hesitantly toward my face and back to the table in front of her.

"Okay class, today's assignment will require groups," Mr. Banner interrupted. "But just because you're working with partners, it doesn't mean you have to _socialize_. Please stick to the lab and the lab only. Now I'm not talking to you _Ms. Swan_ because we know you are painfully shy," he shot her a mocking glance, "But this serves as a warning to the rest of you. One word about "hot" Robert Pattinson or Kristen Stewart is and you'll be talking to the wall for the next two weeks."

Bella groaned softly, too softly for anyone but me to hear, and I felt a twinge of pity for her situation. I couldn't understand why. I had seen new students come and go before. It was uncommon at this school but I'd been to quite of few schools and each time it was the same story. The girl or guy entered the school as an outsider, gaining hordes of attention. Within weeks they had melded into the crowd and were no longer new. Why did I feel pity for this one person and not all the others?

I glanced at Bella's pale face; her cheeks stained red and her eyes shy and guarded, and I answered my own question. It was different with this girl. She was different. And I could relate to her. I had come to this school three years ago and I was still an outsider. Our pale complexion's almost mirrored each other's and we were both quiet and reserved. We were both different.

While Mr. Banner passed out our lab sheets, I, once again, attempted various methods of breaking through Bella's barriers. None of them worked and as I became more frustrated my attempts became more desperate. I just didn't understand how she could be keeping me out.

_Careful, don't hurt yourself¸_ Bella warned suddenly, startling me out of my concentrated efforts.

Just moments before she had her small heat shaped face angled away from me, buried into her arm in order to protect herself from the awkward conversation. Now she was angled toward me, a sly grin on her face. I frowned, puzzled at how my senses failed to alert me to her subtle movement. The scraping of her chair across the floor, the brushing of her arm against the desk, the strengthening of her scent, and the irregularity of her heartbeat as nervousness plagued her should have been a warning. However, I was so engrossed in trying to gain access to her thoughts that she actually _startled_ me. That was rare. I was usually never taken off guard, at least not by movement.

Bella regarded my revelation with amusement. Her eyes were still cautious and shy but they were also alive with internal laughter. It was almost like seeing me caught off guard and seeing me fail at penetrating her thoughts was comforting to her. It probably had something to do with the fact it proved she had more power over me; that I wasn't completely intimidating.

Bella frowned slightly, just a small change in the form of her lips as they parted downward. At first I was perplexed, searching the room for any changes that could have upset her so suddenly. Then the realization hit me as I realized that Bella just heard my speculation on her thoughts and feelings. I wasn't sure if I offended her or if the truth in my words was uncomfortable, but Bella turned away once again, her mind an empty sea. The liveliness vanished and was replaced by a sense of vulnerability.

_I'm sorry_ I apologized but Bella continued to stare at the wall opposite of me, as if I didn't exist. I wasn't sure if she was ignoring me or if she had actually blocked of my thoughts but both options seemed equally upsetting. I shifted closer to her and then froze, as the power of her scent overwhelmed me. The floral smell was mouthwatering as it engulfed me, sending fresh flames down my already burning throat. A low hiss escaped my lips as I gritted my teeth in an effort to ignore the sudden blast of pain and desire.

I was honestly amazed at how powerful her scent was and equally amazed at how I was able to unintentionally ignore it when I was completely focused on other aspects of her. Sometimes when I was listening to her speak, or trying to get into her mind, the fierce burning became a dull ache that I was used to; a pain that I could effectively ignore.

Holding my breath, I tried to think of how much pain I had already caused Bella. I thought of how much I owed it to her to protect her, to keep her alive. I thought of how I didn't want to hurt her and how if I hurt her I would never be able to discover her secrets for protecting her mind. I would never know how she got her powers. I would never be able to ask her all the questions that I wanted to ask her. I thought of the courage she had when she approached us and then embarrassment she felt when she flung me into a tree. I thought of her chocolate brown eyes, her pale skin and her beautiful smile.

In the few seconds it took the thoughts to circulate through my mind, I had already gained enough control to unclench my fists and focus back on Bella. Bella was peeking at me from behind a curtain of dark hair, her eyes worried and alarmed, which led me to believe she was listening after all.

_I'm fine,_ I assured her and her head immediately turned away, satisfied with my response.

I sighed. What had started as an interesting conversation had turned into an awkward silence and I had no idea how I was supposed to fix it.

**A/N: Well there it is! No cliffhangers this time. =] Please review and let me know what you think and I'll try to get another chapter up here as soon as possible! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know you all probably hate me! It's been a while since my last update. Not only was i busy, but i also had a slight case of writers block. I know where i want this story to go and what i want to happen, but i just got stuck after last chapter. I didn't know how to continue it. Today i decided to sit down and try. I've got this chapter but i have to warn you, it's kind of a bad chapter. I don't like it very much. But i was hoping you would be happy that i updated and not be to critical of my actual chapter. I know it's bad, but the next one will be better I promise. I just had to get past this rough section. So please review and don't be discouraged by the quality of this chapter! Keep reading! =D Thanks for all the fans who have been consistently reviewing! I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 10

**Bella POV:**

There was something about _Edward Cullen_ that rendered me speechless. He didn't scare me despite his thirst for my blood. He did intimidate me a little, as he unfortunately noticed, but not because I was afraid of him. I actually liked him. He had this amazing and rare persona. He was so kind and caring. He had an amazing amount of self control and his thoughts were… well…intriguing. He was gorgeous and funny and down to earth and most of all…he seemed to like me. I've never had guys really flirt with me, so I could have been wrong. I wasn't entirely sure how to tell if he really liked me. Sometimes I was sure he did but then at other times he just seemed protective, like he was just trying not to kill me. And that was it.

Edward shifted slightly in his chair. The movement was natural. He slouched a little and shifted his weight toward me slightly, looking like any normal teenager in a boring biology class would. But there was only one problem. Edward wasn't normal. I knew for a fact that Edward didn't need to move and I hardly ever seen him move unless he was talking to someone. It almost seemed like he moved on purpose, hoping I would notice and glance over at him. After all, that _was_ the natural reaction. You hear a noise, you look toward it. It was almost like Edward was hoping to make eye contact with me so he could begin a conversation.

I paused in my thoughts and concentrated more closely on his movements. Every few seconds, he would shift again in his seat, each time a little louder than before. After a few times I started to count the seconds it took him to move. I got all the way to ten before he shifted again. I kept going and realized that he had a pattern. Every ten seconds, exactly, he would move.

I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing.

Honestly, no one else noticed it but it was so unnatural for Edward. It was comical to see him try to gain my attention without my knowledge. He knew I wasn't going to initiate a conversation with him and he knew that I would ignore his thoughts. He was trying to be creative. I faced the wall and smiled. I counted to ten and waited for his predictable movement. But it didn't come. I frowned. I was actually enjoying my little game. This was the first time I had ever see Edward being predictable.

I waited a few more seconds before deciding that I just _had_ to say something to him. It was too funny not to point out.

_What's wrong? You decided to wait every twenty seconds instead of ten?_

Edwards head turned sharply toward the sound of my voice, confusion etched across his features.

"What?"

I turned toward him and gave him a mocking smile.

"Last time I counted, you were shifting in your seat every ten seconds. What happened?"

Edward stared at me quizzically, almost surprised that I noticed. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, unsure of what to say.

"You got tired of trying to gain my attention?" I guessed.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes amused as his lips formed an amazing crooked smile. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Intriguing," he muttered to himself.

There was that word again. Intriguing. I couldn't comprehend how I could possibly intrigue him.

"Intriguing?" I echoed, seeking clarification.

Edward smiled, seeming pleased by my cooperation.

"Why so surprised? I already told you that you intrigue me."

"Yes," I agreed. "But I just don't understand why. I'm so plain and boring."

Edward raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he sighed . "You really don't see yourself very clearly at all do you?"

I paused and frowned. What did he mean by that?

"I see myself just fine," I asserted defensively.

Edward smirked. "Obviously not."

I scowled at him and he laughed lightly.

"Look, I'll show you," He paused and rolled his eyes, seeming displeased by what he was about to do. "Mike? Would you come here for a moment?"

Mike glanced up hopefully and smiled flirtatiously in my direction. He jumped up eagerly and raced to my side as I shot Edward a warning glance.

_I hate you! _I mentally whispered to him.

_Just watch_ he instructed, smiling his beautiful crooked smile.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Mike asked eagerly.

I looked up at him uncomfortably. His thoughts were running wild again.

"Um…Mike, Edward yelled for you, not me," I pointed out.

Mike scowled, _Damn Cullen's _and turned reluctantly toward Edward.

"Yes, Cullen?"

Edward glared at Mike for a second before speaking, his hands clenched into fists. It took me a second to realize where the hostility came from. Then I remembered that Edward could hear thoughts too.

_It's okay Edward. He's not worth it. _

I cheered internally at the thought of Edward's protective jealousy. Maybe he liked me after all. Either that, or he was just being a protective friend. I really hoped that wasn't the case.

Edward sighed and using all of his self control, smiled.

"Mike, you know most of the girls in this school right?"

Mike shrugged. "I guess. Why?"

"I need you to tell me who the most unique person in this school is."

Mike's eyes immediately flickered toward me.

"Bella," he said without delay.

"No, not _Bella_," Edward said my name like I wasn't even there. "She's too plain and boring."

I could tell he was just kidding, in order to prove his point, but obviously Mike couldn't.

He glared at Edward and moved toward me almost protectively.

"You asshole! Why the hell would you say something so rude when she's standing right next to you!"

My eyes widened in shock, surprised by his anger, but Edward only smiled.

"Mike, I suggest you calm down," he warned glancing around the classroom that was suddenly staring in our direction.

"No. Bella is the most beautiful and amazing girl I have ever met! How dare you say otherwise!" He screamed in my defense.

_Told you so_ Edward whispered before turning toward Mike_._

"Mike, I was just kidding. Right Bella?" He turned toward me and waited for my response.

"Yeah, Mike. It was no big deal, really. I said I was plain and boring and he was trying to prove me wrong," I admitted.

Mikes face fell and embarrassment was evident in his eyes.

"Oh. Sorry, Bella," He apologized. "I shouldn't have reacted so....angrily. I'm sorry." He started to turn around and paused. "But you really aren't plain or boring," He gritted his teeth. "You should listen to Cullen.

Content with his apology, he gave me one last smile and started to walk back to his seat.

"I don't think so Newton," Mr. Banner said sternly. "To the office, now. I will not tolerate fighting in my classroom."

Mike sighed and walked out the door, slamming it behind him without a word.

"Now I suggest you two don't cause any more problems," Mr. Banner instructed. "Or you'll be the next to leave."

I nodded, embarrassed but Edward just continued to smile, pleased that he was proven right.

"I told you Bella. You're intriguing."

And for once, I didn't correct him.

**A/N: Well, there it was. I'll try to update more frequently, but i can't make any promises. Please review, they inspire me. I hope you liked it!! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I figured you guys deserved another update since I made you wait so long last time. I also tried to make the chapter a little longer. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 11

EPOV

I had to hand it to Bella. She was smart. While everyone else in the class was struggling to differentiate between the phases of mitosis, Bella was identifying them with ease; smiling as she caught my glimpses of surprise. In record time, our lab was finished and everyone else glared, not a single answer on their blank pages.

"I'm impressed," I complimented

"Impressed?" She asked in disbelief. "You were thinking in German, Chinese, and Arabic just a few minutes ago to keep me from hearing your thoughts. And you're impressed that I can complete a biology lab?"

I chuckled at the tone in her voice. She was annoyed that I beat her at her own game, surprised that I complimented her, and embarrassed for the compliment as well. It was funny how so many emotions could be portrayed in a few words and also funny that she felt that way.

"Bella, I've been alive for over a hundred years. You've been alive for seventeen. That explains the difference. You're still smarter than everyone else in the class."

She blushed and looked toward the table, embarrassed.

"Besides," I added teasingly, "you're just upset that I beat you at your own game."

She looked up sharply, glaring at me with that "I'll get you" look. I had to refrain myself from laughing. She was trying so hard to intimidate me but she just looked like a kitten trying to be a tiger. It was adorable.

"A kitten?" She asked incredulously, slight anger evident in her voice.

My thoughts immediately switched to Russian as I shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry," I apologized and her anger seemed to cool immediately. I had a feeling she wasn't the type to hold a grudge.

"Yeah, of course you're sorry," she muttered. "You don't want to be attacked by a kitten with superpowers."

Every ounce of my self restraint crumbled at her words. I burst out laughing because not only was it funny, it was true. I really didn't want her to attack me. I was pretty sure I could take her but not without sustaining injuries on my own. And, besides, I really couldn't fight her. My feelings toward her wouldn't allow it.

"You're right," I admitted. "But would you really attack me?"

She shrugged and smiled mischievously.

I tried to pry into her mind but she was blocking me with her thoughts again. I was beginning to think she was using this as revenge; as a game rather than a way to keep her thoughts private. In fact, I really didn't think she minded me hearing her thoughts. I was fairly certain she trusted me. But then again…I couldn't be sure.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her suddenly, filling my golden eyes with sincerity as I gazed at her.

The sudden change in the atmosphere, in the tone of our conversation made her wary.

She paused and eyed me carefully. "Why?"

"Why won't you answer the question?" I interrogated her, curious by her dance around the answer.

She fidgeted nervously in her chair, twirling a pencil between her finger and glancing contemplatively down at the table. After a second she looked up at me and met my eyes.

"Yes," She admitted and then looked away.

I smiled, ecstatic with her answer. Trust was the first sign that we were getting closer, already after such as short time. If things progressed this quickly, then maybe the idea of a relationship wasn't too farfetched. Maybe, just maybe things could work.

"Then why," I asked her, "won't you let me hear your thoughts?"

"Why won't you let me hear yours?" she retorted quickly.

"You don't like to hear my thoughts," I reminded her and her face fell as she realized she couldn't argue with the truth.

"Well who said you would like to hear mine?"

I smiled. "I would love to hear your thoughts."

She grinned, "Really?"

"Of course," I replied sincerely. Nothing she could think would upset me.

"Even if I was thinking about Mike Newton?" She asked deviously.

…Except for that.

I narrowed my eyes at her and growled under my breath. She heard it and tilted her head to the side, enjoying my display of anger.

"Liar," I accused.

"Jealous," She accused back.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity after that, silence engulfing our intense gazes. Then suddenly the bell rang, startling Bella out of her trance. She jerked away from me at the noise and her chair lost its balance, toppling over. Shaking my head at her clumsiness, I reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. She sighed and blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks," she muttered. "Charlie would freak out if I got another concussion this month,"

"Another one?" I asked in disbelief. How clumsy was she?

My teasing earned me one of her cute glares.

"Not everyone has vampire reflexes Edward," she said, filling her voice with sarcasm.

"Yeah, but not everyone's as clumsy as you either," I countered.

"Do you enjoy teasing me?"

"Always," I admitted.

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door, almost tripping over her own feet in the process.

"Don't you dare say it," she warned me as I opened my mouth to point out her clumsiness.

"I wouldn't dream of upsetting a kitten with superpowers," I lied, laughing as she narrowed her eyes at me.

Once in the hallway, she stopped and turned toward me.

"I would love to stay and endure more of your lovely teasing, but I have to get to class."

"What's your next class?" I asked hopefully.

"Trig," She muttered, disappointment clear in your voice.

Damn. I had Spanish next.

"What's wrong, you don't like math?"

"No normal person likes math."

"I like math."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you're not normal are you?"

"I guess not," I agreed. "I would help you through it, but unfortunately I have Spanish next. But maybe we have more classes throughout the day?"

"Um…maybe? I don't know"

I sighed, shaking my head at her response.

"I didn't expect you to know, Bella. Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure," She dug through her bag and pulled out a folded piece of white paper.

I read over it quickly.

"We have English together sixth period but that's it," I stated, a little disappointed.

Bella nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you then?"

"Of course," I replied, smiling. I would take any time with her I could get.

She waved and walked away toward her class. I chuckled when I noticed her watching the floor, careful not to trip over her feet.

"Careful, Edward, your starting to look like stalker," Emmett teased, watching me watch Bella.

He was still oblivious to me feelings so I turned away from her immediately, devising an excuse.

"I was trying to read her thoughts again. I was hoping she would let her guard down as she walked away."

Emmett grinned. "And…?"

"And, she's not that stupid."

"Excellent!" Emmett laughed. "I admire that girl. She really needs to teach me that."

I rolled my eyes and turned toward Alice who was appraising me from afar.

"What is it now Alice?"

"Nothing," She said happily. "Nothing at all. Your self control is amazing! Something changed. Earlier I was sure I would have to rip you out of there but then…you stopped. You suddenly didn't want to kill her."

"I never wanted to kill her Alice."

"You know what I mean. So. what happened? How did you control yourself?"

I shrugged. I honestly wasn't sure. At some point, I became so involved with talking to her and liking her that her scent didn't cause such horrid thoughts. I could still smell it and it still sent burning flames down my throat, but I could also ignore it.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Well…" Alice began smiling. "Now that you're okay around Bella…"

"What Alice?" I asked, afraid to hear her request.

"Can Bella come over?" She asked hopefully. I could just see the gears turning in her mind. "We can hang out and I can give her a makeover."

"Alice…I don't know…"

"Please Edward! Bella and I are going to be great friends! I can see it!"

I sighed. There was no arguing with Alice.

"Thanks Edward! Tonight's going to be great!" She sang and began dancing gracefully to her next class.

"Remind me to warn Bella," I whispered to Emmett who chuckled under his breath.

"No problem bro. But we've got to get to Spanish."

"Yeah," I agreed, realizing the bell would ring in thirty seconds.

"I'll race you!" Emmett challenged, glancing around the empty hallways.

And before I could disagree, he was gone. I grinned and ran after him, still managing to get there before he could.

"Damn you," Emmett growled. "I want a rematch."

I shook my head, ignoring Emmett's remark as my mind wandered with thoughts of Bella. In just a few short hours it would be lunch time, and I would get to see her again. I smiled as I realized that I still hadn't gotten her back yet for her comment about Newton. Lunch. That's where the real rematch would occur.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Did you like it? Please review and let me know. The more reviews I get the more I'm inspired to write. The more I'm inspired to write the faster I update. Thanks!=D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as I promised. I got busy doing a few things and I didn't have time to write. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. But I really hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own another story you can read. =D**

Chapter 12

**Edwards POV**

As I walked into the cafeteria, my eyes immediately began searching for Bella. I looked everywhere I thought she would be. I checked the lines, the tables, and even the groups of kids that she usually hung out with. But she was nowhere to be found. I was holding my breath as I searched, afraid of becoming a prisoner to her mouthwatering scent but after a few seconds of blindness, I took a deep breath. Her scent overwhelmed me instantly. My throat burning with hot flames, I turned toward the scent and saw, to my amusement that Bella had just walked in the door. She was eyeing me cautiously and although her thoughts were guarded, I could tell she was trying to decide whether or not it was safe to walk inside. If I would have waited just a few seconds longer, I wouldn't have been in such a predicament.

Holding my breath and using every ounce of self control available, I nodded my head to inform her that she was safe. However, despite my judgment she turned around and walked straight outside, away from me.

"Dammit!" I muttered under my breath. I thought she trusted! Clearly, i was wrong.

I counted to three hundred, exactly five minutes, and then I followed her outside.

She was talking to Alice and she had a strained expression on her face.

"Port Angeles is just the first stop. I can get us to an amazing mall in just a few short hours if I drive fast enough. Actually I could probably call this designer I know and have him meet us somewhere. His dresses would look amazing on you," Alice squealed, her voice moving at a speed almost too fast for humans to comprehend.

But from the look on Bella's face, she could understand Alice just fine.

"Dresses?" She asked, a slight look of horror in her eyes.

"Yes! And once we get back I could give you a complete makeover. I can do your hair and your makeup as well as your wardrobe. We will have so much fun!"

"Oh," Bella muttered, trying to push excitement into her voice but failing miserably at it. From the look on her face she was still reeling from shock at Alice's words, terrified by the implications, and unsure of what to say to get out of it.

She glanced over at me using her peripheral vision and I saw conflict in her eyes for a moment.

_Help me!_ She finally pleaded, a certain reluctance and desperation present in her voice.

I took a step closer and paused, a crooked smile dancing on my lips.

_Well, __I was going to warn you but you ran away from me_.

_Please?_ She asked again.

I took another small step forward, the smile fading and my eyes becoming intense.

_I wouldn't have hurt you. _

She smiled at Alice, attempting to ignore her ramblings while speaking to me.

_I know but Alice yelled for me and it sounded important. I didn't think it would be about shopping. _

I laughed softly and was about to help out when a sudden thought occured to me. Looking at Bella, I could tell she might not be able to survive a night with Alice. I could tell that she hated playing dress up. And I could tell that this would actually be the perfect way to get her back for everything. The jokes about Mike, her guarding her mind as a game, and the teasing.

Smiling mischievously, I walked up to Alice.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked feigning cluelessness.

"Shopping and sleepovers!"Alice chirped in excitement.

"Really?" I asked, sounding surprised. "What a great idea. You guys need time to bond."

Bella's eyes darted toward my face and she glared at me.

_Edward!_

I raised my eyebrows mockingly and smiled at her.

_You don't want me to hear your thoughts remember? You can't have it both ways. Either I hear it all the time or I don't hear it at all. And as of right now, I didn't hear a word you said earlier. Therefore I had no idea you didn't want to hang out with Alice._

Bella continued to glare at me but her thoughts fell silent, once again. I wasn't really expecting that but I was hoping her guard would fall down in time.

"I would love to hang out with you Alice," She said through gritted teeth before turning to smile deviously at me.

_Oh shit._

"But since Edward thinks it's such an excellent idea," She continued, "why doesn't he come with us? He needs some new clothes."

Alice turned to stare at me and she appraised my wardrobe with a frown.

"Bella's right Edward. You should come."

"But…" I stared to protest.

"Don't you dare try to get out of it Edward Cullen!" Alice demanded.

I sighed, understanding that I would never win an argument with Alice.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I lied and content with my response she danced gracefully away to start making phone calls.

_I'll get you back for this Bella,_ I said in my mind in case Alice could still here.

Bella turned toward me and smiled.

"Too bad you can't hear my thoughts Edward," She teased. "Because I know how to get out of shopping with Alice and if you could hear my thoughts you might be able to stop me."

Before I could respond or protest or say a word, Bella walked away leaving me outside, defeated.

_Damn, _I thought to myself, _She beat me again. _

**A/N: It was short but I still hope you like it! Let me know what you think please and please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry if it seems like I've been losing my plot. I intended to develop Edward and Bella's relationship before bringing in any big plot twists. I thought their relationship was important to the future plot. These next few chapters should bring in some new information and reestablish my plot, which I hope encourages you to keep reading. Also, remember how I was coauthoring a story with liveurlifecrazy called IF Love Could Kill Oh Wait It Can? Well we've just posted another story called Guilty? on ****.net/~livelovelaugh052**

**Here's the summary: **When Edward Cullen, famous actor and notorious player, is publically rejected by actress Bella Swan at the after party of her new movie, the attention earns them both a spot on a new TV show as enemies. Their real hatred creates believable characters and their careers soar. But what happens when Edward refuses to give up on getting Bella and their TV show roles switch to ones of romance instead of hatred? Will TV life become a reality or will their careers crash and burn?

**We would really appreciate it if you give it a chance and check it out. Reviewers even get a preview of the next chapter! Tempted? **

**Disclaimer: Yesterday Stephenie Meyer called me and told me I could own Twilight. It was amazing…and then I woke up. Turns out Twilight is still owned by Stephenie Meyer.. **

Chapter 13

**Bella's POV **

I turned out to be pretty lucky after lunch seeing as how I managed to avoid Alice. As long as I could avoid her long enough to get home and convince Charlie not to let me go I would be safe from her dreadful sleepover and shopping spree. I wasn't the pedicure, makeover, trying-on-clothes-all-night kind of girl and so Alice's plans seemed pretty horrific to me. I knew if Alice or Edward found out about my plan to get out of it they would call Charlie and convince him to let me go; which he would because he loved the Cullen's and really wanted me to make friends. That's why I was avoiding Alice. I didn't want her to talk to me. I was a horrible actress and I figured it would be really easy for her to catch on to my plans by talking to me. Edward I didn't have to worry about. After all, he couldn't read my mind.

As I walked toward my truck after 7th period I glimpsed something white out of the corner of my eye. Startled, I turned sharply around only to find that there was no one there. After a few strange looks from passerbies, I turned back around and almost ran straight into Edward who was grinning crookedly at my startled expression.

"Hello Bella, How are you?" he asked with a mixture of cockiness and happiness in his voice.

I stared at him suspiciously for a moment before speaking, trying to get information out of his mind as to why he was so…happy. However, he was getting good at beating me and had decided to think in Italian, which he knew I couldn't speak.

"I'm fine Edward," I replied, suspicion still clouding my tone.

"Good. So you're fine to come shopping with me and Alice right?"

I smiled at him. "Wouldn't you like to know."

His eyes flickered to something behind me and then back to meet my gaze.

"Actually, I already do; thanks to Alice of course." He grinned and nodded behind me again.

I turned around to find a glaring Alice tapping her foot against the pavement.

"Bella?" She asked sweetly.

I froze in fear. Dammit!

"Y-yeah?"

"You weren't trying to get out of shopping with me were you?"

"O-of course not!" I lied.

"Then tell me why you're not there with us in the future?"

"Um…well Charlie probably won't…uh let me, you know," I stuttered.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I called Charlie myself and that he happily agreed to let you go," Alice chirped excitedly, obviously pleased that she beat me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I should have known my plan wouldn't work. I was working against a psychic vampire for God's sake.

"Now, I don't want you trying to change his mind or anything Bella, so you can ride to our house with Edward and I'll get your truck home for you."

"But—"

"Come on Bella," Edward whispered, pulling me toward his car as Alice happily skipped toward mine.

"You know if I really wanted to I could fling you into a wall right now and manage to escape," I threatened him.

He turned toward me smiling with disbelief etched across his face.

"Well you could, but how would you explain it to all the people here? I'm sure they would love to know how you did it."

I scowled at him and his stupid logic but he only chuckled as he opened my door for me. I reluctantly got into the car and within seconds we were speeding away toward his house; toward my horrible sleepover. The car was silent but the silence didn't really bother me. Edward's stares, on the other hand, made me extremely uncomfortable. Every time I glimpsed his dark gold eyes glancing in my direction the awkwardness intensified. There was just something about his eyes. I wasn't sure if it was their intensity or because they changed colors but they just made me uncomfortable. The more I thought about it though, I realized I had no idea why Edward's eyes were darker today than they were last time and the curiosity was annoying me.

"Why do your eyes change colors?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the best of me.

Edward turned to stare at me for a moment before answering my question.

"My eyes are darker when I'm thirsty and lighter after I've hunted," he explained, trying to gauge my reaction. I got the feeling that he expected me to be afraid of him.

"So how…thirsty are you today?"

"Not thirsty enough to hurt you if that's what you're wondering," he assured me. "I hunted two days ago."

"Oh, I meant to ask you about that," I said suddenly as I remembered the conversation with my dad from earlier. "I thought you guys didn't hunt in the area."

Edward gazed at me curiously, probably trying to determine where my question came from.

"We don't."

"But Charlie said they just found a dead animal in the woods earlier today," I told him.

He shrugged. "Bella, anything could have killed it."

"But it was drained of all its blood!"

Edward turned to look at my sharply and then turned back toward the road, silent.

"That's got to be vampires right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing the worry in Edward's eyes.

"Vampires are dangerous Bella."

"But…" I began, "They're vegetarians like you right?"

Edward met my gaze again.

"Not necessarily Bella. Sometimes vampires try to be vegetarians but it doesn't work out because they can't handle it. Sometimes they're just too hungry to find a human and they accidentally attack an animal. And sometimes, they're just trying to draw us out because they know were vegetarians. The likeliness of them actually being safe around humans is rare," he explained as he pulled into the driveway.

"Oh," I muttered weakly, suddenly afraid.

By then the car had come to a stop but Edward made no move to get out of the car.

After a few seconds of waiting, I moved toward my door but Edward grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me back toward the seat.

"What is it?" I asked.

Edward didn't answer me and instead put the car in reverse and suddenly sped away from the house as if we were being chased.

"Edward what the hell is going on?"

"We had visitors Bella."

"So—"

"And they weren't human."

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is kind of short and I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update. Please review and let me know what you think and don't forget to check out the new story I'm writing with liveurlifecrazy called Guilty?. You can find it at ****.net/~livelovelaugh052**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter's so short. I felt like I needed to end it here because of things that are going to happen in the next chapter. I promise to update soon. I also wanted to let everyone know that I posted a new story today on my profile called Road trip. **

**Here's the summary:** Edward, my vampire boyfriend, and Jacob, my werewolf best friend, both of whom are madly in love with me, riding together in the same car with me for days. Shit.

**You can read it here:**.net/s/5166251/1/Road_Trip

**I would appreciate it if you would check it out along with my other stories and the ones I'm co authoring with liveurlifecrazy at .net/~livelovelaugh052**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 14

**Edward's POV: **

My phone vibrated in my pocket and without reducing my speed, I pulled it open and put it to my ear so fast Bella wasn't even able to see it.

"What?" I asked, my voice filled with more venom then necessary. My anxiety over Bella's safety had put me in a foul mood.

"Edward?" Carlisle's calm voice asked. "What happened to you?"

I glanced over to see if Bella was paying attention before speaking.

"There were other vampires at the house Carlisle and I had Bella with me," I explained, speaking to quickly for Bella to hear. "I didn't think she would be safe there."

"I see," he muttered.

Something about the tone in his voice was off.

"Was my judgment incorrect?" I wondered, thinking back to the event.

"That has yet to be determined. It would appear they have been hunting animals but not for long and I have no idea what level of self control they possess. I think it would be wise to keep Bella away from here for a while."

"Okay Carlisle, just try to keep an eye on them for me."

"Of course," he agreed.

"Thanks. Can you put Alice on the phone for me?"

There was no audible sound as the phone passed from one vampire to the next.

"Edward?" Alice's musical voice rang through the phone.

"How's Bella's future?" I asked worriedly, glancing over at her pale, fragile face as I spoke.

Alice paused. "It's fine right now, Edward, but that's only because you have every intention of driving her to…well I don't know where because you keep changing your mind."

I frowned, just the slightest change in my expression and I saw Bella glance over at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Three days from now you're still driving with her Edward, like you're trying to run away. Edward what's going on with you and Bella?" Curiosity stood out in every word that she spoke.

"I want to keep her safe. Is that wrong?" I asked, a little defensively.

"Edward, if this was any other person you would take them away and leave them somewhere safer. You wouldn't go through such lengths to protect them," she pointed out rationally. "So what's going on? Do you…do you like her?"

"Of course not Alice," I lied. "I've only known her for two days."

"That doesn't change anything, Edward. Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" She asked, sounding a little eager at the prospect of me liking Bella.

"Alice I'm not in love with Bella,' I lied yet again.

Alice paused on the other line.

"Oh my god! You are such a liar!" She squealed. "I just saw your future and it's sooo cute! You do like Bella."

I heard whispers on the other line and then Alice was back as happy as ever.

"You told Jasper to lie to me!" She scolded. "Jasper can know you have feelings for her and I cant?"

"Well I didn't tell him willingly!"

"So you admit it!" Alice squealed, victorious.

"Alice can we talk about this later?" I asked, changing the subject to the more important matter at hand. "What about the possibly dangerous vampires in the area?"

Alice sighed. "Well, Jaspers kept them relatively calm although there really wasn't any need. They were pretty calm already. I can't see anything immediate in the future because they haven't decided anything and you still have no intentions of letting them get close to Bella at all. They don't seem to be a threat."

"Fine. But call me as soon as you see something Alice," I shot one more glance at Bella's face which now wore a contemplative and puzzled expression. "And watch out for Bella, please."

"Of course! She's like my sister and your soul mate Edward!" Alice sang happily, not really bothered by the vampires sudden appearance.

I hung up the phone and shook my head trying to clear it.

Vampires stopped by all the time; it was never usually a big deal. So what the hell was wrong with me? It's not possible to like someone so much in only two days. So why did I feel this way? Why did I feel like I might be falling in love with her? Why did I feel the sudden need to protect her no matter what? I couldn't be falling in love with her…could I? Not after two days.

I glanced over at Bella yet again and I noticed that she was staring at me, mixed emotions etched across her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She met my gaze and sighed.

"You forgot to think in Russian."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise to update soon! Please review and let me know what you think! And please check out my other stories!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I was planning on bringing the vampires back into this chapter but Edward and Bella's conversation took on a life of its own. I promise to bring them into the next chapter though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own a few more stories you can check out. =]**

Chapter 15

**Bella's POV**

My face felt like it was on fire and if I couldn't see my reflection in the tinted window, I would have sworn I was blushing. My face was paler then usual and my chocolate brown eyes were filled with questions. My forehead creased as I sat there quietly contemplating everything I just heard. He was thinking about me again, conflicted. He was trying to figure out how he could feel so much for me in such a short amount of time and I felt claustrophobic, like I couldn't breathe just hearing his thoughts.

_Why do I feel like I might be falling in love with her?_ He mentally asked himself.

I couldn't help it. I turned to stare at him, so many emotions flashing across my mind and face. I was overwhelmed and I didn't know how to handle what I just heard.

Edward turned to gaze at me and I felt the heat flood my face, knowing that a light blush was forming across my cheekbones.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned, obviously noticing the look in my eyes.

I paused, my mouth silently forming the words I wished I could say. Despite my fears, I forced myself to meet his gaze and I sighed, mustering up all the courage I had.

"You forgot to think in Russian," I pointed out, embarrassed by the fact that I just admitted to hearing all of his personal thoughts.

Edward froze and I swear if he was human he would have blushed. His thoughts suddenly went silent and because he couldn't block me out, I knew he was literally at a loss for words… and thoughts. He stared at me, his penetrating gaze making my blush deepen. Long seconds passed and then he suddenly sighed and turned back toward the road, his attention shifting away from me.

His thoughts were no longer silent but were thought in some language I couldn't recognize. Although I couldn't make out the words there was a frantic edge to them. His thoughts were clearly tense and I could have sworn I could hear the embarrassment and conflict in his voice despite the language barrier.

"Edward," I began, my eyes closed and avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry."

I felt the need to apologize for being so intrusive, for invading his privacy. It wasn't done on purpose. He was speaking to fast for me to understand so I started listening to the conversation echoed in his thoughts. I wanted to find out what was going on with the other vampires. I wanted to find out what he wasn't telling me. But things started to get awkward when Alice started talking about what Jasper felt and what she could see. Then even more so when Edward actually started thinking about me to himself. But I couldn't just turn away and start ignoring him. I was in shock, frozen by his thoughts and unable to stop listening for even a fraction of a second. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it.

Edward didn't turn to look at me like he usually did when he spoke, but his voice was not angry like I expected it to be.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, his voice soft and quiet.

"I-I should have….never…listened to your thoughts. It was, it was wrong and an invasion of privacy and…and I'm sorry," I stuttered, even more embarrassed then before. "I just—I just wanted to know what was going on with the vampires and I couldn't hear you talking so I listened to the conversation in your head...and then…and then when you…well when…" I sighed, unable to speak about what I heard and repeated my apology. "I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cool window, trying to quiet my beating heart.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "I'm not mad at you for listening to my thoughts. It wasn't your fault. If anyone is at fault it's me."

I smiled, internally laughing at his self-blame. "Why? Because you forgot to think in another language?"

"No, because I should have told you what was going on. Then you wouldn't have felt a need to listen," he explained.

"I probably would have heard it anyway," I admitted. "Anytime I hear my name in someone's thoughts my attention immediately shifts toward it. It's…like a reflex."

Edward nodded understandingly but didn't say a word. He continued to drive down the road silently, which brought our destination to my attention.

"Edward?"

He turned to look toward me and I could tell he was tense, bracing himself for my questions.

"Where are we going?"

Edward smiled, instantly relaxing.

"Somewhere a few days away, according to Alice," he laughed, not bothering to lie since I already knew the truth.

"Could you take me back to my house instead?" I asked hesitantly. "I mean, your family doesn't seem to consider the other vampires a threat."

"That's probably a good idea," Edward agreed, turning the car around.

With Edward's speed we had passed my house twenty minutes ago.

It was quiet as we drove. I tapped my foot nervously against the floor, gazing out the window and attempting to ignore the awkward silence. I desperately wanted to ask Edward about what I heard but I was too embarrassed and I didn't know if I had the right. The questions were burning through my mind and I was afraid I would explode if I didn't ask them.

"Edward?" I asked after a moment's hesitation. I could hear the nervousness in my voice as I spoke.

"Yes, Bella?" He turned to gaze at me again and my bravery plummeted.

"Never mind," I whispered, looking quickly away.

Edward sighed, understanding my intentions, and pulled off into an empty gas station. Once he stopped the car, he turned to stare at me.

"Bella," he began, "Obviously we need to talk."

"Uh-huh?" I mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Bella, I know that this must make you extremely uncomfortable and for that I apologize."

"I-I am not un-uncomfortable," I lied.

Edward looked at me doubtfully.

"Well, I am," he confessed. "I'm uncomfortable with the fact that I've only known you for two days and I already have such…strong feelings for you. I'm uncomfortable with the fact that my whole family seems to notice these feelings. I'm uncomfortable with the fact you now know these feelings and that they make you uncomfortable," he sighed and paused, trying to gauge my reaction to his words.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little uncomfortable," I admitted.

He smiled. "Bella, I don't expect you to feel the same way. I just want to know if this has ruined our relationship. I just want to know if you're still okay being around me or if it makes you too uncomfortable."

I sighed. "I was uncomfortable with you thirsting for my blood but I'm still here," I said, avoiding the subject.

"Bella, it's only been two days and I've managed to control my thirst."

"Well I'm glad my blood no longer tempts you," I said absentmindedly, hoping to continue the conversation long enough for him to forget about his question.

He laughed. "No, your blood is still just as tempting as before, I've just been able to restrain myself from killing you."

"Ah," I muttered, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Bella, you didn't answer the question," Edward pointed out.

"I-I know."

"Bella?"

I sighed and finally met Edwards gaze.

Yes, his feelings did make me uncomfortable but….but didn't they mirror my own to some extent? In truth, I liked Edward. My feelings weren't quite so strong but they were there. From the moment I saw Edward I found him to be just as intriguing as he found me. He was, well, beautiful. His liquid amber eyes and crooked smile left me breathless and blushing every time I witnessed them. His voice was like honey and his pale, smooth skin was perfection.

And he was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. He was amazingly sweet and a perfect gentlemen and he was already trying to protect me. His thoughts and attitude told me so much. He loved his family and would do anything for them. He seemed to find my faults intriguing rather than embarrassing. My clumsiness and intrusiveness didn't offend him. Sometimes I would catch glimpses of his thoughts and they were so pure and amazing. He was really into learning and into music and he seemed…perfect. Well, except for the vampire thing.

"It's okay Edward," I said as I finally decided the truth for myself, "It makes me a little uncomfortable but... it's okay."

Edward smiled and his eyes were amused. "I know."

Something about his look was bothering me. "Y-you know?"

He nodded and I froze.

Wait a second. No. There was no way that I—

He smiled again and met my gaze.

"Bella, you forgot to shield your thoughts."

**A/N: Sorry for yet another cliffhanger. This one sort of mirrored the last one. =D Please review and tell me what you think and don't forget to check out my other stories! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I decided to make this chapter a little longer than usual because you guys deserve it. =] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own a few more stories you can check out. =]**

Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

My face flushed bright red and my mouth froze in its currently jaw dropped position.

"Uh…I-I uh…um…." I stuttered incoherently, at a complete loss of words due to the utter embarrassment I felt at this moment. This had to be the most mortifying that that had ever happened to me.

"Bella, it's okay," Edward assured me but I could tell he was holding back one of his famous crooked smiles.

I groaned and let my head fall into my hands.

"It's not fair!" I whined. "You just…your stupid thoughts…and-and what you said…it confused me and I couldn't think and it's your fault that the stupid shield went away because you just seem to dazzle people with your freaking intense stares!"

Edward chuckled, his eyes raised at my rambling and humorous display.

"Bella, you heard my thoughts too…so now we're even," he pointed out logically, still smiling at me.

I turned away from him, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. His stupid eyes were what caused this mess in the first place. His stupid golden, mesmerizing eyes.

"Yeah, but what you heard was so much more personal…so much more embarrassing then what I heard!"

"Bella, do you honestly think that?" he laughed. "I confessed that I might be in love with you. Those are deep, very personal feelings. You're thoughts were purely innocent. You admitted to liking me, but in the way that resembles nothing more than a crush. So you rambled a bit…it's okay, really. It's not like what you heard from me. And it's not like your whole family knew before you even did. Trust me, you still got the better end of the deal."

I sighed. He was right but it didn't matter.

"I don't care," I said stubbornly. "You shouldn't have heard that."

Edward sighed and in that sigh I could hear his seriousness and intensity falling back into place.

"Bella," he began but when I didn't look at him he paused.

He reached forward and placed his hand on my arm. I jumped, startled by the action and finally met his eyes.

"Is it really that big of a deal that I know how you feel?" He asked me tentatively, his hand falling away from my arm. "It's not like I'm someone who hates you, who would reject you for your feelings. I admitted to sharing your feelings, and at an intensity much greater than yours, an intensity that I find very unusual and frightening."

I frowned. "I don't understand how you can be so open and honest with me," I whispered.

He smiled gently. "I'm not sure either, but hearing your thoughts certainly helped the matter," he admitted.

"I just…back in Phoenix no one even asked me out and now suddenly I've been in forks for two days and you say that...well that maybe…" I sigh and pause, the words to intense to be spoken. "I just don't understand it."

Edward shrugged. "Neither do I. But Alice claims that this happens all the time, love at first sight or whatever. But in all my years never have I witnessed such a thing."

I blushed and turned away, uncomfortable listening to him speak about love at first sight.

"Bella, I think it's better that you know my feelings about you. It can help better explain my occasional jealousy towards Mike and why i'm so overprotective. It also helps me explain why I've been able to maintain my self control so effectively. The thought of hurting you is more unbearable then my thirst," Edward explained.

"I-I thought you might like me…" I looked away, embarrassed to be admitting the truth. "I figured it was something like that...just…just to hear something like what I heard…it just freaked me out a little and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

I couldn't see him but I could still feel his gaze. I was silent, waiting for him to say something, and after a moment he sighed.

"So where does that leave us?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…yet…but in time…who knows?"

He smiled, seeming happy at the thought of our relationship developing in time. In truth, I was too...if I could get pass the shock and embarrassment of it all. I still couldn't believe he could like me so much in so little time. It was just…unreal to me. But maybe Alice was right. Maybe love at first sighed wasn't just a fairytale option.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize it when Edward started the car and pulled back onto the road. One second we were still, lost in our own conversation and the next the still silence encased us as we sped down the road.

"Edward?" I asked, hesitantly. "You don't think the vampires are dangerous do you?"

He frowned, surprised by the change in subject.

"Please don't ask me that Bella," he begged.

"Why not?"

"I don't' want to lie to you but I don't want to scare you either."

"I can handle the truth."

He sighed and glanced over at me, meeting my eyes. "I know."

"So….?"

"Yes, I think their dangerous. My judgment is based solely on intuition but I sense that something's not right." His eyes flickered to mine, scrutinizing my reaction.

"Can you keep your eyes on the road please?" I asked nervously.

He rolled his eyes. "Relax Bella, I'm fine."

"Yeah but…but am I?"

"Bella, I'm not going to crash."

I looked down at my feet. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh," he muttered, catching on. "I don't know. Alice swears she'll call me if she see's anything…I've kind of got her watching your future." He glanced over at me again. "But she can't see anything until they make a decision so it's still a sort of risk."

"Oh."

Edward's phone suddenly vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket so fast I didn't even see him move. One second his phone was vibrating and the next it was in his hand pressed against his alarmed face.

I couldn't understand him but didn't dare intrude on his thoughts.

He hung up the phone seconds later, looking more relieved.

"Edward?"

"The vampires left. Alice called to tell me that you were welcome back at our house…if you still feel comfortable going."

"Of course."

Edward smiled. "Alice said you would come."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, curiously.

'I figured you would take any excuse to get out of shopping."

"Oh, crap! I forgot about that! Can you—"

His phone was in his hand again, cutting me off.

"Edward Cullen what have you done to change her mind?" Alice's musical voice rang through the phone.

Edward grinned. "Nothing. I swear."

"Well she's coming! Don't you dare stop and let her out at her house! Do you understand me?" I could tell she was speaking loud on purpose, just so I could hear her.

Edward didn't agree or disagree he just looked over at me and hung up the phone.

"It's okay," I sighed and Edward drove past my house.

Within minutes we were pulling back into his driveway and I could feel myself tense as he stopped suddenly, his eyes searching the property.

"It's nothing," he said after a moment, "I can still smell them, that's all. They're not here."

I nodded and went to open my door. To my surprise, Edward beat me too it.

"T-thanks," I mumbled, caught off guard.

We walked side by side up to the door, which Edward kindly opened for me also.

When we walked inside Alice was waiting for us.

"Bella!" She shouted enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"Yeah…uh…me-me too," I lied.

She frowned, hearing the lie in my voice but her happiness was not injured for long.

"You'll love it! Trust Me!"

Emmett walked in a second later, grinning wildly when he noticed me.

"Bella! You have to show me how you keep Edward out of your mind!"

"Why?" I asked, curious as to his intentions.

Emmett narrowed his eyes. "He cheats."

I turned raising my eyebrows at Edward, seeking clarification.

Edward smiled and shrugged, feigning innocence.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "He uses his mind reading to see the moves I'm about to make before I make them when were fighting. It's cheating."

I could see the competiveness in Emmett's eyes as he spoke and I laughed.

Alice shook her head. "Leave Bella alone!" She demanded. "We have too—"

She paused suddenly, her eyes distant and her expression vacant and Edward went rigid next to me in the same instant.

"What?" I asked, but was instantly informed when my thoughts caught a glimpse of Alice's visions. It was the vampires. They were coming back.

"Edward!" I shouted, alarmed, but he was already moving.

"We have to go." He was suddenly pulling me toward the door.

"Edward," Alice said, pulling me back. "There's no time."

Conflict raged war in his eyes and he looked at me apologetically. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll keep you safe."

Terror was building inside of me but I nodded, attempting to remain calm.

"Just stay back and don't say anything," he instructed.

By then the whole family was in the room and they were standing around me protectively, while trying to remain inconspicuous.

There was a polite knock on the door seconds later that was answered by Carlisle.

"Back so soon?" I heard him ask.

"Yes, we thought we would come back…to meet the missing members of your family," A cold voice answered and chills ran up my spine in response to hearing it.

"Now is not the best time," Carlisle said calmly, trying to divert them away. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"We won't be in town for that long," a female whispered, her voice soft and almost seductive.

"We promise just to be a minute," the same cold voice from before floated through the house.

"Very well," Carlisle muttered reluctantly. "Please, come in."

They moved quickly and were standing in front of us in less than a second.

"Oh!" I gasped, surprised by both their movements and chilling blood-red eyes.

The blond and rugged male in the middle stiffened, his eyes resting upon my tense body.

"This is Edward and Bella," Carlisle introduced. "And this is James, Victoria and Laurent."

Everyone nodded in response to the introduction but it was silent. James' eyes never left my face and I could feel my heart beat quicken underneath his gaze.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" James asked, taking a step forward.

His step was met with several growls as Edward and his family took protective steps forward.

"I see your feeding," James said, amused. "I wasn't aware this is what you meant when you said you were busy. I apologize."

"She's with us," Edward asserted firmly, offended by him talking about me like a meal.

"With you?" James asked, aghast. "But she's human!"

"And she's with us," Carlisle repeated Edward's defense.

"I see," he muttered, but his eyes were still locked on me.

"I think it'd be best if we left," Laurent whispered suddenly, putting a hand in front of James. "We don't want any trouble."

James took a step back, his eyes still trained on me and began to turn around.

But I wasn't stupid.

And I was reading his thoughts.

A second later he turned to lunge at me and before Edward could throw himself in front of me protectively, James was on the ground, outside, surrounded by the shattered glass from the broken window.

He stood up quickly but didn't approach me or any of the Cullen's. Victoria rushed to his side with Luarent follwing close behind.

James smiled and tilted his head to the side appraising me.

"My, My," he murmured. "Looks like the human has a special gift."

Edward was crouched in front of me protectively and he growled hearing the same thoughts that I was.

James was going to leave.

He was going to announce his departure in mere seconds.

There was only one problem.

He was coming back.

**A/N: Oops. Another cliffhanger. I'm sorry! Please keep reviewing though and I promise to update soon. Oh, and if you could do me a favor and please check out my story Road Trip on my profile. It hasn't gotten the response I hoped for and I was wondering if you guys would be kind enough to check it out and review please. I would really appreciate it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update! I'm also sorry that this chapter is in Bella's POV. I know the last two chatpers were in Bella's POV too...but i had to do it. I promise to switch to Edward's POV next chapter. =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...yet. =D**

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Edward tensed next to me, his senses alert. However, he was already shifting out of his defensive crouch, taking a more subtle protective stance. He knew that James wasn't going to try to attack me right now and at the moment I was safe. He placed a hand on my shoulder, questioning my well being.

_I'm fine, _I mentally whispered, glancing into his worried eyes.

He hesitantly met my gaze. _Bella, listen to me, whatever you do don't react to what I'm about to say. We need to lie. _

I almost nodded my head but caught myself before I did.

_Okay,_ I agreed, confusion clouding my mind.

Content with my answer, Edward turned toward James.

"What are you talking about James," he asked, feigning confusion and disbelief perfectly. "Are you suggesting that Bella did this to you?"

It took every ounce of my self control to keep from shooting him a shocked glance.

Of course I did it! Edward knew I did it! Edward said he needed to lie but why was he lying about this? And how was he lying so convincingly?

James half smiled and met Edward's questioning gaze.

Oh," he laughed lightly. "I see what you're doing." He clapped his hands. "Bravo, Bravo. That was _very_ convincing."

But there was doubt in his amused gaze and I felt sick. Whatever Edward was doing wasn't working.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Surely you aren't calling Edward a liar," he said with such sureness that I was starting to doubt I had actually done anything. "After all, she's _human._" He said the words with a slight distaste that I had never before heard him use. I frantically searched his mind to confirm that it was all part of the ploy and relaxed when I realized it was.

"Yes," James breathed, inhaling my scent with a smile. "She is."

Edward grimaced next to me, his hands forming fists as he gazed at James with fury.

"She's human, James," he hissed. "Therefore she couldn't have possibly done what you're suggesting."

"Hmm…" he muttered thoughtfully, his eyes resting on me. "But she did."

His stare was starting to freak me out.

_Edward, what's going on?_

_He only wants you because you have powers,_ Edward explained secretively. _If we can convince him that you don't he might leave without a fight. _

Carlisle started to protest but James waved him away. "No. Don't try to tell me that it was one of you. You're a convincing liar Edward, but I'm not human. I can' hear the lie in your voice so easily. I still might have believed it, seeing as you're right and she _is_ human. But both of your faces convey so much. You really made it too easy."

He looked into my eyes and smiled, shaking his head. "This one," he pointed to me. "_Bella._" The way his words caressed my name made my skin crawl. "When I stood up, my gaze immediately shifted to one of you, sure that you had done it. But then I met her eyes. Her eyes were burning with passion and hatred and she was smirking proudly. She looked at me with a gaze that said. 'Ha. I got you.' "

"No—" I started to protest. But I was lying. Because he was right.

"Shhh," he whispered softly. "Don't worry about it. What's done is done. But Edward...he's not innocent either. Because when you threw me into the wall, Edward glanced over at you, shocked, relieved, and just as proud. It was obvious that he didn't expect that from you but was happy you had done it and proud that you defended yourself."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but once again, James shook his head.

"Don't bother. I've been around people and vampires long enough to hear the lies in their voices. And to see the truth in their eyes."

He winked at me and continued, "It's interesting…really. How long have you had these powers?"

I opened my mouth, stupidly, to answer. "I—"

"Bella," Edward cut in. "You don't have to say anything."

"Oh," I mumbled. Of course not.

James smiled. "Oh, you'll tell me in time. I'll be back."

I couldn't help but laugh at the line, despite the seriousness of the situation. "You're quoting from The Terminator now? Yeah, that'll scare me."

The smile faded off of James' face. "Hmm…you're still confident enough to hide your fear behind sarcastic remarks. Let's see how long that lasts."

Edward growled. "Don't you dare threaten her."

"Oh no, my friend," James laughed, shaking his head. "You've misunderstood. That wasn't a threat."

I relaxed and glanced at Edward puzzled.

"I don't make threats. Threats are open. I prefer promises." He grinned, flashing me a wide toothy smile and I shivered.

"You're not going to get her," Edward growled.

"But I will. It might be a little harder, I admit. I'll have to take more unconventional methods…but…but I'll get her."

I couldn't understand the source of his interest. Why was he so intent on having me?

"W-why?" I asked, my voice no more than a feeble whisper. "Why do you want me?"

James fixed his eyes on me. "You're afraid," he stated while inhaling. "I would stop that if I were you. It makes you so much more appealing." He smiled at the fear in my eyes and then continued. "Why does Edward want you?"

"Not-not for the reasons you do," I stuttered. "He-he—"

"He cares for you," James finished, nodding. "But why…you are human after all."

I bit my lip, tears threatening my eyes.

"You need to leave," Edward warned.

James smiled at Edward's protectiveness. "Oh, but I haven't answered Bella's question yet."

Edward took a threatening step forward. "You don't need to."

"But I do," he said, gazing at me coolly. "You see Bella, you have power. I like power. With your power…well it's amazing what we could do. And if I were to turn you and strengthen your power…well then…" he trailed off, transfixed by the thought.

"Even if you turned me," I whispered, "I would never be on your side."

James frowned, staring at me with pity. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't have the control. Not with me shoving delicious and fragile humans in your face," he told me and I knew he was right.

"You know what James," I whispered, my angry eyes meeting his. "Neither would you. Once you started feeding on me you wouldn't be able to stop. You wouldn't get your power because I would die."

James grimaced, obviously surprised by my words. He wasn't pleased, I could tell, but it made the game so much more interesting for him. "I guess we'll see."

And then he was gone. The others, who I had forgotten about due to their silence, gazed at me for a second before following suit.

Edward relaxed after a second and turned his pained gaze on me. His eyes were full of regret and fury as his mind tried to make sense of what just went on.

"Edward—" I began and he could hear the subtle tones of fear in my voice.

He didn't offer me any words of comfort because he didn't want to lie to me. He turned toward Alice.

"Where are they going?"

Her sad eyes stared at me and then unfocused, her face blank and empty.

"I don't know," she whispered. "They haven't decided yet. They're running and searching for a good place. They want to stay close because…well because—" she glanced at me hesitantly.

"Because they're coming back for me," I finished and Alice nodded sadly.

"At least we know Bella can take care of herself," Emmett pointed out, grinning. He was obviously trying to lighten the situation.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Emmett's right and besides, with us here, there's no way James will be able to get to you."

"You're wrong," Edward whispered furiously, his golden eyes hard and regretful.

"Edward, there's three of them and six of us. The odds are in our favor," Carlisle reasoned.

Edward scowled. "You don't understand. If we fight them with Bella here, then she'll get hurt or possibly die. That means some of us have to take her somewhere safe where she can hide, which will even the odds."

"It won't even the odds," Jasper said calmly. "Only one of us needs to go with Bella."

"You're wrong," Edward repeated coolly. "Because wherever Bella is, that's where James will be. He'll probably send the others to deal with those who stay behind, but he will ultimately be chasing Bella."

"Edward you can't be sure of this," Esme whispered reassuringly.

"Yes I can!" Edward yelled angrily. "He's a tracker and he wants Bella!"

"Well there's no guarantee he'll find her. We can outsmart him," Carlisle said.

"No," Edward growled. "We can't."

"You can't know this for sure, Edward," Alice said, frowning. "Even if you can read his mind."

"Yes I can," Edward whispered, his voice dropping as he turned toward Carlisle. "Remember when I broke away from you and decided that I didn't want to adhere to this…lifestyle?" Carlisle nodded. "While I was away I met another vampire. He was a cold and ruthless tracker. The hunt was his obsession….It was like a game for him. Everyone he sought after was a challenge. That's what made it so much fun."

"Edward," Alice said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Every tracker is different. You don't know that James will be like him."

Edward shook his head, his eyes still cold and angry. "You don't understand. Why do you think James was so eager to come back and meet me when I wasn't here the first time? No ordinary vampire would go through the trouble. He _wanted_ to make his presence known. Don't you get it? There is no difference between the tracker I met years ago and the one we met today. They are the _same person_. Years ago…the tracker I met was James."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter as well as the plot twists. =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! sorry it's been so long since i've updated! I've been busy. Better late then never, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but i might own a few angry fans if i don't start updating sooner. =]**

Edwards POV:

They didn't understand. Not a single one of them could fathom the rage and paranoia building quickly inside of me. But it wasn't their fault. I never told them. I never felt the need to and quite frankly, I was ashamed of the truth too much to reveal it to anyone. And yet, as I stood here, my eyes darkening in anger while my temper rose dangerously high, almost reaching a boiling point, I knew I couldn't withhold the information anymore.

"You don't understand," I growled, bursting with frustration, "Why do you think James was so eager to come back and meet me when I wasn't here the first time? No ordinary vampire would go through the trouble. There is no difference between the tracker I met years ago and the one we met today. They are the same person. Years ago….the tracker I met was James."

Could none of them really see that? Could they not see the way James eyes lingered on me more than anyone else. The way he suspiciously returned without any probable cause. Were they really that blind? Their blatant reactions answered my own question.

Alice let her hand fall away weakly, her eyes wide with shock before she furrowed her brow in concentration and frantically searched the future.

Esme's hand flew to her mouth in surprise and she let out a soft gasp, her eyes sympathetically resting on Bella's fragile form before turning and eyeing me with suspicion at the news I had neglected to share all these years.

Jasper was still and silent, gazing at me intently as he subtly tried to calm the others. He kept his thoughts trained on the emotions around him, allowing me no insight into his reaction.

Emmet raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Shit," he muttered, concern evident in his voice. He paused for a moment and then grinned. "This'll be one hell of a fight."

Rosalie glared, her eyes narrowing at Bella, and her mouth curving downward in a sneer.

_Great. Wonder woman comes in here and has to screw everything up. Because of her were all going to get hurt!_

I gritted my teeth and attempted to control my anger. I saw Bella frown in my peripheral vision and I turned, remembering that, she too, could hear Rosalie's thoughts.

"Don't worry about her," I whispered softly, glaring at Rosalie. _She's just jealous. _

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion but she allowed a small smile to grace her lips, earning her another glare from Rosalie.

Carlisle's reaction was the one I was dreading the most. As I turned toward his calm frame the first thing I noticed was the disappointment in his eyes. I hadn't trusted him with his knowledge and I could tell, without hearing his thoughts, that he felt betrayed.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused," Bella apologized softly, although she really had no reason to be sorry. "Please don't feel obligated to protect me and risk hurting your family in the process. I'll be fine. This was my fault and I'll handle the consequences.

"Bella," I said smoothly, meeting her eyes, "This was entirely my fault. I should have told everyone about James. If I had, we could have avoided the whole mess."

"But if I hadn't been here this wouldn't have happened either," Bella argued, feeling guilty.

"She's right," Rosalie said harshly.

"You know what Rosalie? Sometimes you can be such a bitch," I shouted angrily at Bella's defense.

Despite the fact that it was the truth, it was odd for me to so boldly point it out. It was against my nature and sensing the change, Rosalie narrowed her eyes and then let her gaze flicker to Bella and back to me.

I suddenly remembered that not everyone in this house knew of my infatuation with Bella. At least, I hoped they didn't. My feelings toward her protection were rather strong and Bella had unknowingly mentioned that I cared for her. Hopefully, they saw it more as a sign of my compassionate nature then as a sign of…love? Whatever the hell it was.

"Bella," Rosalie said sweetly, turning toward her with a devious smile, "What did you mean when you said Edward cared about you? It's obvious his compassionate nature can be somewhat strong but, the way James said it…when he asked why Edward wanted you…it made it sound like something more."

I froze. Dammit! She _had_ noticed. Rosalie could be oblivious to nothing but herself most of the time but she had to become perceptive at the most inconvinent times.

"I don't know," Bella lied easily, her face a hard mask. But I could tell by her tense posture and alarmed thoughts that she had clearly been caught off guard. She was embarrassed to discuss such things and alerted that something wasn't right by the tone in Rosalie's voice.

"How about you Edward?" Rosalie asked. After such a short amount of time you couldn't have possibly developed feelings for this _human_. Could you?"

Oh. She was good. Asking me directly was a smart and cold move that left me trapped. I could admit it and embarrass Bella, possibly earning disapproval from my family. Or I could lie and hurt her. She protected her heart carefully and revealing her feelings was a big risk for her. If I lied and said I didn't like her, even to my family, she might take that as a betrayal. How do you choose the lesser of two evils?

I sighed and met Alice's eager eyes. She bit her lip in anticipation.

_Please please please, _she begged. If the secret was out she could gush about it all she wanted and make Bella an even bigger part of this family.

"So what if I do have feelings for _Bella_," I whispered, emphasizing her name as I took in all of their surprised expressions.

Bella blushed, lowering her eyes to the floor and attempting to blend into the walls.

Emmett smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. I could see the gears turning in his head and warned him not to crack any jokes (In German, of course).

"Hmp," Rosalie muttered angrily, turning away and stalking upstairs. Emmett gave me one last grin and then chased after her.

"Babe, wait up!" He called.

A small smile played at Jasper's lips but he chose to remain silent as usual, testing the emotions of everyone around him carefully. Alice gasped in happiness and raced over to hug Bella who froze in surprise, her eyes alarmed.

"You like him too don't you?" She whispered.

Bella bit her lip to hide back a smile and didn't say anything. Vampires could hear everything. She knew that.

"Oh," Alice sighed happily, not fooled by the lack of speech. "You'll be perfect for each other."

I groaned internally at the big deal she was making of this. Bella was obviously uncomfortable and I was beginning to think that the blush would remain a permanent characteristic, not that I would have minded. It was adorable.

I turned toward Carlisle and Esme, anticipating their reactions. Esme was smiling warmly and beaming at the two of us like we were the answers to her prayers, which I reminded myself, we probably were. Carlisle was calm like always, studying us.

_You like her?_ He asked, speaking in Italian as to avoid Bella overhearing.

_Yes._

_It's sudden don't you think?_ Carlisle pointed out.

_Yes. But I don't care. I swear I don't understand it anymore then you do but I—_

_You love her,_ Carlisle finished.

_I don't know. _I admitted. _Maybe not yet. But I like her a lot, Carlisle and it scares the hell out of me. I've never felt this way about anyone and for the feelings to be so strong, so fast…_

_Love at first sight,_ he laughed.

I shrugged and turned toward Bella who had her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked softly, attempting to figure out the source of her emotions.

She shook her head, her pure concentration vanishing as a small smile graced her lips. God I loved to see her smile.

"I'm just embarrassed," she lied, the words flowing so easily from her lips as if it were the truth all the while her face told a different story.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, bothered by both the lie and the truth in her words. Her eyes, once amused, were now worn with conflict and her face had broken into a light blush.

"I know," she whispered, glancing around and noticing, for the first time, that we were alone. Everyone had quietly escaped just moments before.

"Weird," she muttered, causing me to laugh.

"Vampires, remember?"

She eyed me seriously. "How could I forget?"

"Bella," I began, stepping closer and placing a hand on her warm shoulder, "I swear you'll be okay. James…we'll take care of him."

"I can take care of myself," she asserted calmly, averting her gaze away.

"I know. But you shouldn't have too. I swear that this wasn't your fault and that it'll be okay."

"Okay," she agreed, but there was worry in her voice; worry that I would give anything in the world to calm.

"Bella," I sighed, reaching forward and placing my hand against her warm cheek, attempting to dispel the thoughts of her blood from my mind, as my fingers traced her smooth skin.

She blushed and took a step back, her body language instantly telling me that she was uncomfortable with my closeness.

"I…um…" she stuttered incoherently, adorably, "I think that…uh…well…that—"

"Bella," I cut her off, smiling at the vulnerable side she rarely showed, "It's okay."

"Oh," she mumbled, glancing at the ground.

I shook my head. "No need to be embarrassed, Bella." I glanced outside, realizing that the day was fading quickly, the sun setting behind the trees.

"I should probably take you home."

She nodded in agreement, and I led her outside, opening her door despite her attempts to beat me to it. The short ride to her house was traveled in silence, and then with a quick goodbye and a sincere thank you, she was gone; walking toward her house as if nothing had ever happened.

**A/N; Sooo...what did you think? Review and let me know please. Also, i've updated Road Trip on my profile too, if you want to check it out. =]**


	19. Chapter 19

**  
A/N: Hey everyone! Look at that, another update. =] I have to tell you that this chapter doesn't have much conversation in it. It deals with Bella's thoughts and then sort of makes a transition into the next chapter; which will be a little more exciting. It's short, but I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. **

Bella's POV:

For a few seconds, I didn't hear anything and I debated walking outside, in order to make sure he still wasn't there. But before I got the chance, I heard the distinct sound of his engine as he sped away, clearly driving above the speed limit by the sounds of it.

I sighed in relief but didn't immediately relax, the tension from the previous events still strong enough to prevent me from doing so. I took a few calming breaths, closesd my eyes and attempted to slip out of my tense posture before I walked in, just in case Charlie was waiting for me.

To my relief, Charlie was watching the game on TV, leaving him busy and distracted. I mumbled a quick hello as I passed, and then raced up to my room, desperate to lie on my bed and think; to try to get the horrid thoughts out of my head enough to sleep.

As I flung open my door, I half expected to see him.

Edward, standing in the corner watching me, protecting me.

But thankfully, my room was empty and deserted; just how I left it. Normally it would be odd for me to expect some guy standing in my room when I got home, but Edward's thoughts…well they were clearly on edge despite the fact that he desperately tried to hide them from me. I could sense his protectiveness and it was unnerving because I grasped, from his family, that he would go extraordinary lengths to protect me, stalking included. _He_ may have been able to hide his thoughts, but the others did not fair too well. They attempted to, of course, but their control wasn't as impressive as Edward's, and their thoughts occasionally came through in English.

Or Italian.

It was lucky, really, that Edward could speak Italian and chose to do so, unaware that I took Italian as my foreign language for two years. I couldn't speak it or anything, but I could understand some of it to an extent; enough to get the gist of their conversation anyway.

They were talking about Edward liking me and he admitted that he did, but then he was asked about love, and I couldn't quite understand his response, which left me waiting in anticipation, the curiosity eating away at me. What had he said?

Ever so observant, he caught my frustration, my amusement at being let into a secret no one knew about. And so I lied. Well, it wasn't technically a lie. I _was_ embarrassed to an extent, but not as much as I allowed him to believe. Nonetheless, the lie seemed to serve well enough.

And the embarrassment...it was unusual for me. I was used to being embarrassed, what with me being so uncoordinated and all. But there was just something about his family that unhinged every ounce of composure I had and made me feel more embarrassed than ever. There was no escaping them. Edward could hear my personal thoughts at times. Jasper could feel my emotions before I even knew if I was feeling them. Esme looked at me like I was the answer to her prayers and Alice seemed to think Edward and I would get married one day. It was so unnerving to be in a room full of people who could sense your feelings; a room of people you couldn't hide anything from. And for these people to look at you with such expectations all the while you're bringing problems and danger into their lives, it just made me uncomfortable for some reason.

I sighed, running my fingers through my tangled hair, and let myself fall against the bed.

It wasn't late, not really, but I already felt as if I could lie down and fall instantly asleep, the pressure of the day wearing against me. The pressure...and the fear.

Because the truth was, I was afraid. Sure, I could take care of myself, but if I was sleeping, I was vulnerable. I sighed again, deciding that it would probably be best to stay awake, to not risk sleep until I was sure I was safe. But as my head pressed against the soft pillow, my body curled beneath the warm blanket, I felt sleep push against me. And, unfortunately, I wasn't strong enough to resist.

As sleep overtook me, I suddenly found myself engulfed in a horrid nightmare.

_I am running, or attempting to run anyway. It's almost like I'm paralyzed, my body slow and unresponsive as I attempt to escape the unseen force chasing me. I can't see I but I can feel it; a horrible darkness and source of evil closing in; the anticipation causing me to attempt to run faster all the while I'm barley moving. A few minutes and I've only moved two steps and I know that I'm in danger. I open my mouth to scream, but I can't. Only a small whisper escapes my mouth, even though I'm trying as hard as I can to scream. Because I can't, my fear increases, my heart pumping, my body trembling. This is a dream, and I know it, but it's so powerful that I can't stop feeling afraid as the unseen force draws nearer. I'm panicking now, contemplating a stop in my motions. Maybe if I stop, I'll get caught and wake up before I die. But a part of me is afraid that this isn't a dream, that this is real, and if I sit down I really will die. _

_The unseen force gets closer and I can feel it start to wrap around me; but before I can cry out, before it can actually destroy me, my dream shifts. _

_I'm sitting in my room, which is strange because I've never once had a dream in which I was in my room. Edward is standing in front of me, his eyes gazing at me with such an intensity that I almost want to blush. _

"_I don't know what to do," his angelic voice whispers, conflict evident in his tortured eyes, golden even in the darkness of the room. _

"_What?" I ask, or try to ask rather, but no sound leaves my mouth. I still can't talk and so I sit there, meeting his gaze with confusion. _

"_I want to protect you," he continues, his voice sounding almost frustrated; his brow furrowing slightly as if to confirm my suspicions. "But I don't want to scare you by…trying too hard to do so." _

_I want to ask him what he's talking about, but again, I can't speak._

"_That's why—that's why I have to do this," he explains, failing to elaborate on what this is. _

"_I like you, you know," he says, laughing lightly, the sound beautiful in itself, almost like a lullaby being sung. "And I know it's strange because we've just met, but already I feel more for you then I have ever felt for anyone my entire life. I won't go as far as professing love for you, because I don't think my emotions extend that far just yet. But, I don't know. Maybe one day?" He sighs, and is silent for a moment, gazing at me like he's trying to ferret out some secret. "And I know that…at least I think that… you like me too," he continues, his voice dropping, sounding conflicted. "I want you to like me but I feel like I'm a danger to you, like it's my fault were even in this mess." _

_That's when I realize this is the strangest dream I have ever experienced. His voice sounds exactly the same and his words seem so realistic; like something he would say, not something my uncreative mind could dream up. But…but I can't speak, so this can't be real. It has to be a dream although it seems to be anything but. _

"_I want to spend time with you," my dream Edward murmurs, reaching forward and caressing my cheek softly. I gasp as his hand brushes against my skin, the jolt of electricity passing between us catching me off guard. Since when did dreams feel so real? _

"_One day," he promises, his voice fading to a whisper, "One day." _

_And then the dream changes again. _

_It's barely discernable, flickering by too fast for my mind to comprehend. But one image leaps out at me in particular, the blood red eyes and devilish smile of James as he leans toward me and— _

I gasped, jerking up in bed and meeting the frightened gazes of both Edward and Alice; and then suddenly my dream made a whole lot of sense.

**A/N: Yes, it's a cliffhanger, but hopefully I'll be able to update soon. I know the chapter may have been a little boring, but I thought it was necessary. Sooo, please review and let me know what you think. =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, and for the concerns over whether or not I was going to keep writing. It means a lot that people are so interested in my story, and would like to see it continued. I'm so sorry for such a terribly long break in between updates. I had computer problems, and then I got really overwhelmed with school, and my stories were kind of forgotten. But only momentarily. I have to say that I'm not too fond of this chapter. After going so long without writing, I just don't think I got back into it quite so well. The plot serves it's purpose, but it's not written as great as I had hoped it would be. But you guys deserve an update, and so I'm giving it to you despite it's obvious flaws. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: The real reason for such a long break, is because, guess what? I got the rights to Twilight! And I've been spending time on the set of Eclipse and talking to Edward and Bella and…oh….right….that was just a dream. lol**** Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight, and she always will. :)**

Chapter 20

Edward's POV

She wasn't quiet. Despite her best efforts to be stealthy, Bella Swan was quite possibly the loudest girl I had ever had the pleasure of listening to. Except I'd much rather hear her footsteps racing towards me rather than away. Her thoughts were shielded against me, as always, but I could sense the anticipation, the fear, with which she upheld herself. She was afraid, and the quick nervous glances behind her as she ran proved it. The door shut, with a soft click, and her footsteps were silent as well. They didn't echo up the stairs as I imagined, and instead fell short. I paused, tilting my head to the side, and took a few steps closer; smiling when I heard the sound of her heartbeat against the door. It was faster than usual, racing, but I wasn't sure whether to attribute that to the fear or my presence. Her heart beat often quickened in my presence, and if my heart could beat such a reaction would initiation the same response in me. But it did not matter why her heart was beating, what mattered was that as I listened to her, she was listening for me. I chuckled softly at the thought.

Bella Swan may have been the loudest girl I had ever had the pleasure of listening too, but she was also one of the smartest. She knew that in light of recent events, my over protectiveness for her may have caused me to stay here and watch over her rather than leave. And she was right. But I would not let that knowledge disturb her tonight. I wanted her to sleep, and enjoy a few seconds of momentary peace in her dreams. So I left. I got in my Volvo and sped down the street, the phone in my hand before my foot hit the gas.

"Edward?" Alice's thoughts were on edge, and I had to use every ounce of strength I had not to crush the phone in my grasp out of worry.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked urgently, the tires on my Volvo screeching as they turned in a full circle and raced in the opposite direction. "Is it Bella?"

"No!" Alice said sharply. "No, Edward it's you! Just—just slow down. Bella is fine."

"But you sound—"

"It's because I just had a vision of you racing into Bella's driveway and waking up half the neighborhood! The last thing we need is a scene, Edward."

"Oh," I muttered. I turned back around, but my speed did not decrease. "Fine. But Alice, I need to get the car back. Will you—"

"I'm already here, Edward," She said reassuringly. "But I don't like hiding in Bella's bushes too much, especially since she keeps looking out here for you."

"Right, I'll be right there." I slid the phone shut and turned the corner, into the driveway.

"Edward!" Esme shouted, her worried gaze meeting mine as I jumped out of the car.

"I'm fine," I promised. "But I have to go, or Bella won't be."

Esme frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"No, but I need to be there, Esme, to make sure there isn't one."

She nodded softly. "Alright. Go."

"Thank you," I said quickly, and before she could utter a word in response, I was gone. It didn't take me long to reach Bella's and I found Alice perched in a tree on the outskirts of her yard.

"You can see her from here!" I scolded.

"Well I couldn't very well get any closer! Not without her hearing me!" She shot back defensively, her golden eyes darkening. "And these are designer shoes! Not for climbing trees Edward. You owe me."

I rolled my eyes, desperate to end the conversation and see to Bella's saftey. "Right, I owe you," I agreed. "I'll buy you a yellow Porsche—Like the one we saw in Italy that time."

Alice paused, a smile threatening the corners of her frown. "Promise?"

I sighed, slightly frustrated. "Promise. Now can we please go check on Bella?"

"No," Alice shook her head. "_You _can check on Bella, Edward. I don't like playing stalker. Bella's my friend."

"Alice, she's in danger!" I whispered harshly.

"I know that, Edward!" Alice explained quickly, "But, why does it take both of us to spy on her? I didn't say I was going to leave…I just said I didn't want to go looking at her through her window!"

"Oh. Fine," I agreed, feeling more or less like an idiot. "I'll go check on her. But…I expect you right there the instant you have any sort of vision about her, Alice."

"Of course."

I met her gaze, with worry. "Promise?"

"I promise," She said softly, "Of course, I promise. She's like my sister, Edward. I care about her too."

"I know," I said, and I leaped from the tree, darting to her window with the grace and swiftness only a Vampire could manage.

I paused at her window, attempting to still every single thought I had in case she was awake--but those efforts proved pointless. All my mind could do was shout, as loud as it possibly could, my worries and my fears; my feelings and my thoughts. I cringed, ever so slightly at the thought of Bella hearing me, but pressed on.

She was asleep, thank god, but as I creped through her window, I noticed the sight before me was quite the opposite of the peaceful vision I had imagined. Bella was beautiful, nothing could change that, but she did not look at ease tonight. She was mumbling words of panic and fear, her voice strained although quiet. Her heart beat was racing, her breathing elevated and she was restless, constant movements causing her to become tangled in her blankets. Her hair was tangled as well, covering her face, but I could clearly see the line of worry that creased her porcelain forehead. She was having a nightmare.

I stood in front of her, pained by the sight of her fear. I wanted to wake her up, to hold her in my arms and promise her that everything would be okay. But, I wasn't supposed to be here, and so I couldn't do anything but stare at her longingly.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me, but knowing I had to speak to her nonetheless.

She paused, her breathing slowing, her heart beat racing. Was it possible that she could hear me? That my voice was calming her nightmares? While the thought that she could hear me should have made me stop, because I didn't want her to hear my words at all, I couldn't do it. How could I possibly stop the one thing that could be making he happy? The one thing that could be stopping her fears? I Couldn't.

"I want to protect you," I continued, a bit of my frustration leaking into my voice. "But I don't want to scare you by…trying to hard to do so. That's why_—_That's why I have to do this."

I took a few steps closer towards her, attempting to ignore the agonizing burning in my throat. I shouldn't have been breathing, not in her presence when she was so vulnerable and unprotected, but her scent was too tantalizing to ignore.

"I like you, you know," I said, laughing lightly, "And I know it's strange because we've just met, but already I feel more for you then I have ever felt for anyone my entire life. I won't go as far as professing love for you, because I don't think my emotions extend that far just yet. But, I don't know. Maybe one day?"

I sighed, and was silent for a moment, gazing at her in an attempt to see past the wall she had built as a defense against me. But her thoughts remained silent, and her face gave no clue to what she was feeling at all.

"And I know that…at least I think that… you like me too," I continued more softly. "I want you to like me but I feel like I'm a danger to you, like it's my fault were even in this mess."

I stared at Bella, so delicate and wonderful, and I couldn't maintain the distance between us any longer.

"I want to spend time with you," I murmured, reaching forward and caressing her cheek softly.

This time Bella reacted to my touch, gasping softly, and I pulled my hand away, afraid that my cold hand had startled her.

"One day," I promised her, "One day."

I started to say more, to continue pouring my heart out to the sleeping angel as if I was confessing my sins, but suddenly Alice was at my side, a look of concern and panic on her face.

Before I could ask, her vision shifted, and I watched in horror as James burst through Bella's window, the glass shattering and slashing against her delicate skin. Alice and I both moved quickly, but not quickly enough. Before we could reach James, three other Vampires came to his aid and he took the opportunity to rip Bella from her bed while we were fending them off. In the vision, Bella gasped, and her voice echoed into reality the moment the vision ended. Both Alice and I turned towards her, meeting her frightened and confused gaze.

She opened her mouth to speak--reconsidered, and then closed it, her eyes darting to the window beside her in anticipation.

"Bella?" I asked, softly. "Are you okay?"

Bella shook her head as if to clear it, ran a hand through her tousled hair nervously. "I don't know, Edward. Am I?"

"Edward, I think she saw--"Alice began, but I silenced her with a quick warning gaze.

"Don't," Bella pleaded, quickly getting out of bed. "Don't stop. Explain to me what's going on."

"Bella, It's nothing," I lied. "You're okay."

"Don't like to me Edward."

"I'm not--"

She met my gaze with an intense gaze of her own. "Please?"

I stood there, considering, but before I could deny her again, Alice stepped forward.

"I had a vision Bella. James is coming for you."

Bella's gaze shifted to mine quickly and then back to the window, a look of fear flashing briefly through her eyes before she could stop it.

"Why do you keep looking towards the window?"

Bella frowned, looking almost puzzled, and then sighed. "I--I had a dream. And, at first, you," she paused, looking embarrassed, "Well, you we're talking to me…explaining to me…never mind. But then, it changed, and I saw James coming through my window, and he grabbed me and…and I woke up…and" She stopped again, meeting our eyes, "And it wasn't a dream was it?"

"No," Alice said, sounding bewildered, "But how did you--?"

"She can hear our thoughts Alice," I explained, "Even in sleep, it appears."

Suddenly, an ounce of seriousness left Alice's face and she smiled, ever so slightly. "And what were you thinking about Edward?"

Bella glanced away quickly, and I glared at Alice warningly. "Do you really think this is an appropriate time to be discussing this, Alice?" The fact that Bella _had _heard me was the least of my worries.

Alice started to argue, annoyed with my tone, but looked at Bella standing fearfully in the corner and thought better of it.

"We have to get you out of her," she said instead.

Bella nodded and started to move forward when--

"Edward!" Alice shouted, a moment too late.

Shards of glass flew through the window, and Bella, faster then I would have imagined, flung herself onto the ground and out of harms way. James came through the window first, his eyes scanning the room quickly for Bella. He grinned when he saw her, but Alice had him before he could take even a step in her direction. Forgetting James and Alice, I reached towards Bella instead, intent on getting her away safely.

"Edward!" This time it was Bella's voice who shouted a warning, and I turned around quickly, noticing the three vampires quickly advancing. Distraught over leaving her, but left with no other option, I moved away from her side and took on the oncoming attackers instead. I was fast, and I was strong, but three against one weren't very favorable odds. I attempted to keep my eye on Bella throughout the struggle but that proved rather difficult considering the circumstances. For the first few moments, she was alright. She proved her ability to handle herself quite well, flinging away any vampire who got close to her. But it appeared she had difficulty focusing on more than one at a time, and if I hadn't been there, she surely wouldn't have lasted too much longer.

A dark haired vamp caught me off guard and threw me to the ground, leaving me blind to Bella's safety. I repositioned myself quickly, tossing him aside without much effort, but when I glanced at the corner where Bella was…she was gone. I swirled around as fast as I could, and I swore if my heart could beat it would have been racing; Because the vampires we're retreating, there were footsteps and alarmed shouts echoing up the stairs, a distant sound of sirens, and James was holding Bella's unconscious body over his shoulder as he flung himself out of her window.

**A/N: I know, I know, It's another cliffhanger! And there wasn't much new information, but I promise everything in the next chapter will be new. I can't make any promises about cliffhangers though...that's the only way I can end these chapters! lol. I know it's probably a little disappointing, but I promise I'll try to make the rest of my chapters better. And if I get a lot of reviews, I promise, I'll try to update by the end of this weekend. So please review and let me know what you think!!!**


End file.
